Time is Running Low
by Anki-Shai
Summary: "Don't be stupid Potter, go back. Fix everything that went wrong. " Those were the last words Harry heard from Snape before falling into a multicolored twister .Time Travel, may contain some Deathly Hallows spoilers. On Hiatus.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, though I may own the plot, some of it. Harry Potter and his fantastic world belong to JK Rowling.

A/N: Ok English is not my first language, and since I couldn't find a beta for this story I write it all on my own. I try my best to avoid grammar mistakes and wrong spelling, so if you see some of these things in the fic, sorry. Also if one of you feels like helping me I would be very grateful. I love Harry Potter and the many fics I read here, so I'm trying to do everything the best I can, and if I have help with it, much better.

This is just a prologue. Hope you like it, and tell me if I should keep going with it. Reviews please!!!

Thanks to my Beta : the-dreamer4

* * *

**Time is Running Low**

**Prologue**

"For Hermione Granger," said the deep voice of Severus Snape. All those present raised their glasses and repeated the words solemnly.

"For Hermione Granger."

"For Hermione 'know-it-all' Granger." Harry turned to see Draco Malfoy raising his glass, a sad smile on his face and a single tear falling down his cheek. The blonde boy turned to see the bitter smile Harry was giving him. "You ok, Potter?" Draco regretted asking that as the smile on Harry's face faltered, and he fixed his sight to the floor. "Sorry, I know it was a stupid question."

"No, it wasn't." It had been five years since Hogwarts had fallen to Voldemort's attack; five years of fighting and searching for the damn horcruxes only to have the locket destroyed and the remaining lost forever; five years during which everyone he had known had fallen, disappeared, or died. So, of all the people in the room, Draco Malfoy was one of the few that could be considered his friend, the remains of his lost life. Harry stood up and went to the backyard. Following near were Remus, Snape, Draco and a black-haired man.

The voices in the room died the first moment Harry left the house. He turned around to see the remains of the former Order of the Phoenix. Harry looked directly into Draco's face. The scars his father had left him were the mark of his treason against the Dark Lord and the Malfoy family, and of his loyalty, if not to the Order, at least to Harry and Snape. On his right side stood the former Potions Master, Severus Snape. He had his hair pulled up into a ponytail, and his left arm, useless, hung at his side, a look of weariness and hopelessness marking his face. Remus looked older and more tired than Harry had ever seen him, the wolf in him consuming the remains of his youth. Damian, his long-lost uncle was apparently the only one unharmed, though not many people had seen the burns on his back and chest. Even Harry had his own scars from the many battles he had fought through the years, the most recent one still fresh on the side of his mouth. Harry sighed. So many things were lost now that Voldemort had taken over America, the Last Resistance as they were called. The only ones left were Dumbledore's Army, the new Order of the Phoenix, and even they were tired and near to falling.

"I wanna do it," was the only thing he uttered to the four men in front of him. Draco and Severus exchanged a knowing look while Remus and Damian gave Harry a disconcerted one.

"Do 'it'? What are you talking about, Harry?" asked Remus. Harry gave his former teacher, his friend a look of determination.

"I wanna go back and fix everything that went wrong in this war."

"Are you sure, Harry?" This time it was Draco who intervened before either Remus or Damian could say anything. "I know we said…"

"We?" said Damian talking for the first time. "Who's 'we'?" though he already knew the answer.

"Draco and I," said Severus, and Remus gave him a reproachful look.

"What did you say to him, Severus?" The anger was evident in Remus's voice, and Harry had to keep himself from going over there and closing the men's mouths. After all, they had the right to utter their own opinions. Harry himself wasn't that sure about the plan Draco and Severus told him about.

"Just that, if there was a chance to go back and fix everything, or at least some things in this war, he would go back and change it."

"You what???!! Are you mad?? You know what will happen if Harry ever does that?? How many things could change for the worst??" screamed Remus in the night. True, Harry hadn't forgotten that time he and Hermione went back in time to help Sirius escape. They had done it and they only changed a bit … but things changed for the better. Well, they changed for the better if you removed the part when Wormtail escaped and went to Voldemort. "And what if Harry sees himself??? It would be a catastrophe!!"

"No, it won't." Remus stopped screaming and gave Draco a skeptical look. "I made Harry … I mean, Sev and I made a special time turner for Harry." Those words were followed by a deep blush. Damian smirked at Draco who gave him a murderous look.

"What do you mean 'special'?" asked a confused Harry. This time Severus smirked wickedly at Draco, and Damian started laughing like mad. "What?? What are you laughing at?"

"Never mind that," said a flustered Draco who rolled his eyes at the comprehension in Remus's face, which made Damian laugh even harder, and Severus smile, amused. "What I mean is that ... well the time turner will only work for you, and only one time. Sev and I put a drop of your blood in it. Theoretically you will be sent back to your younger self, you know, not physically, not completely anyway."

"Hold on there … what do you mean by 'theoretically' and 'completely'?" Severus fidgeted uncomfortably at the question.

"Well, you see the time turner was made …" At this Draco pulled out a silver box from his cloak and handed it to Harry, who took it and examined the Hogwarts coat of arms on it. "… but we haven't tested it. You know it only has enough sand for one trip so …"

Draco didn't have the opportunity to end the sentence. There were sounds of steps and crawling coming from the forest behind Harry. All five men pointed their wands towards the forest.

"Who is in there?" Harry's voice was deep and loud enough for everybody to hear him outside and inside the cottage. They saw a shadow falling, dragging himself towards the edge of the forest, looking once in awhile behind him. Harry put his wand down recognizing the person that was crawling towards them. Seeing the state he was in, Damian sent a warning to the occupants of the cottage.

"Help…" The voice was shattered and broken, the expression on his face was one of pure terror. Neville Longbottom was covered in blood and mud. His eyes were lost not really focusing on anything specific.

"Neville…" Harry murmured and went towards the boy without noticing the green light directed at him.

"Harry!!!" It wasn't bravery nor was it intelligence. Many would say it was stupidity. Either way while Snape, Remus, and Damian started attacking shadows in the deeps of the forest, Draco Malfoy pushed Harry to the side, taking the killing curse that was meant to hit Harry. Harry fell just to see the dead body of Draco fly past, stopped only by the wall of the house.

"NO!!!" Harry stood up and pointed his wand towards the forest. "Incendio!" A burst of flames flew from his wand, burning the forest and everything in it. He dragged Neville out of the way hearing the screams of the many Death Eaters that were caught in the fire.

"GET THE BOY!!!! GET POTTER!!" screamed Voldemort. Harry and the others entered the house. Remus had taken Draco's body, while Damian helped Harry with the now unconscious Neville.

"Now get out. We need to leave," said Harry desperately. He was murmuring protection spells on the door, preventing the Death Eaters from entering while the members of the Army left.

Harry heard the spell, and before he heard the explosion, he felt himself thrown out of the house by it. He fell to the floor, moaning at the pain in his head. Voldemort was very angry. A hand dragged him by the shoulder and stood him up. Harry saw the distress on the face of Severus Snape. They were running, and Harry turned to see the cottage burning and Death Eaters running behind them. With a little effort Harry murmured an incantation and many of them crashed into the invisible barrier.

"Sev … Remus ... Damian, Neville, Draco ?!" Severus kept dragging Harry away from the place. The barrier wouldn't hold the Death Eaters or Voldemort for too long. "They are safe," said Severus, and Harry was scared at hearing the pain in his former teacher's voice.

"Sev?" the boy … no, the young man asked when they stopped abruptly. Snape pulled out the silver box and almost immediately the time turner, which was hanging from a silver chain, and put it on Harry.

"Leave now! You have to," said Severus, his voice full of pain.

That was when Harry noticed the wet, dark spot on Severus's side. The man was paler and wincing in pain. Harry looked at him with fear in his face.

"No! No Sev, wait. We need to …" Harry tried to move closer to him but Snape stopped him.

"Don't be stupid, Potter. Go back. Fix everything that went wrong." They both turned their heads hearing Voldemort's screams of rage and frustration. Without giving the boy time to protest, Severus set the time turner. "Do it!" was the last thing Harry heard from him before being pulled in a multicolored twister.

-oOo-

He heard screams. Cheers and a growling. Wait a minute. Cheers? Growling? Harry opened his eyes in time to see the tail of the Hungarian Horntail dragon falling towards the spot where he stood. He jumped to the side in time and started running towards the Firebolt that had just arrived. Well, at least he knew one thing for sure.

He was back.

* * *

Ok, this is just the first part. What do you think of it?? Should I keep going???

Reviews please!!!

* * *

_(edited 17-Sep-2007)_


	2. Of Dragons and Dead Friends

**Time is Running Low**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, though I may own the plot, some of it. Harry Potter and his fantastic world belong to JK Rowling.

A/N: Ok English is not my first language and since I couldn't find a beta for this story I write it all on my own. I try my best to avoid grammar mistakes and wrong spelling. So if you see some of these things in the fic … Sorry.

Thanks to my Beta :The-Dreamer4 for helping out.

Here is the first chapter, hope you like it.

About the pairings in this story, I don't really like Harry/Ginny or Cho/Harry, though I do like Harry/Draco. This story was conceived as a Harry/Hermione story.

**Of dragons and dead friends**

All thoughts were erased from his mind as soon as he started flying. It had been years since the last time he tried to do it on a broom, on his broom. Harry flew higher and higher, hearing the cheers from the crowd and the growling of the dragon. Deep inside his mind he wondered if Snape had known to which year he was sending Harry, if he had known that the young man was escaping a snake just to run into a dragon. Harry shook his head. The memories of Voldemort finding out one of their headquarters, the lifeless body of Draco and the dying Snape were too much, and he needed to concentrate on the task at hand: recovering the golden egg.

Harry redirected his Firebolt. He needed to dive in the middle of the flames and recover the egg, but he needed to do something which would distract the dragon. His eyes: a dragon's weakness was his eyes. Looking for his wand Harry nose-dived himself towards the dragon. His right hand was looking frenetically … the wand … but after a minute or so Harry's eyes widened in horror. The wand wasn't there, his wand wasn't in his pocket!!!. The dragon attacked Harry with another mouthful of fire, and the Gryffindor had to move to the side, almost falling to the ground, his eyes looking for the lost wand. Harry kept the broom near the ground when another attack, this time with the tail, came directly at him. 'Think fast, think fast …' Harry avoided the attack and, in full concentration he stretched his hand screaming …

"Accio phoenix wand!!" Out of nowhere the wand came directly to him. Taking the wand he raised the broom, escaping the dragon's flames. Time was running low. Harry decided to dive at full speed and take the egg. Pointing the wand at the dragon's eyes, he thought 'Sectumsempra!' The spell hit the dragon's eyes making him roar with pain. Harry took that opportunity and dived towards the nest where the golden egg was.

The screams of joy from the crowd overwhelmed Harry, who was heading towards Professor McGonagall, Hagrid and … Mad-Eye Moody, or more precisely, Barty Crouch, Junior. Harry forcefully grabbed his wand, and the anger that rushed through him was evident in the red and golden sparks from his wand.

"Harry, are you all right?" Minerva McGonagall was just as Harry remembered her: concerned for his well being, but also proud of him when he succeeded in a task like the one he just passed. Harry nodded, incapable of looking at her or even at Hagrid without sadness or tears that could betray the pain he was feeling. Beside her the fake Moody was giving him a look of pure joy. Harry looked at him, clearing his mind of all thoughts and feelings. He couldn't give away his real power, or his knowledge of who the man really was, at least not yet.

"Well done, Potter. I knew there was something else in you," commented Moody with a crazy smile on his face.

"Thank you, Professor," said Harry politely.

"Now, Potter, I think you should go over there and let Poppy cure that wound." Harry opened his eyes in shock … wound?

"'Wound', Professor? What wound?"

"The one on your mouth. Go on, you can see your scores as soon as Poppy does her job." Harry walked towards the tent, touching the side of his mouth that was wet. 'Oh, THAT cut.' Now he understood what Draco had meant by 'not physically, not completely'. The wound that had been fresh in his time had opened again. He entered the tent. Hearing Madam Pomfrey babbling about Dementors and dragons, Harry couldn't help but smile. The mediwitch was always complaining and worrying over the health of students, but at Hogwarts that wound would be impossible to hide.

"How did you manage to hurt yourself like that?" Harry jumped at those words. The mediwitch dragged him towards a stretcher, sitting him there while cleaning the wound, applying some paste on it, and then murmuring something. Harry could feel the wound closing, but Madam Pomfrey was frowning a little at that.

"That is … strange. Mister Potter, are you sure the dragon did that?" Harry thought over the question. Why was she asking that?

"Eh ... I think so, but why do you ask? What is strange?" he asked, a little confused. To answer his question Madam Pomfrey handed him a mirror. Harry couldn't help but gulp. There was a scar crossing the left side of his mouth. It was a white, deep and permanent scar, a scar made by a curse not by a dragon attack.

"It is all I can do," said Madam Pomfrey looking sympathetically at him. "It looks like that dragon really got you. Thank Merlin it wasn't anything worse." With that Madam Pomfrey left a thoughtful Harry. Yeah, that 'dragon' got him good.

Probably because he was still startled by the memories of the scar, or because he hadn't realized that he was indeed in the past, he hadn't thought about them. And because of that, the appearance of Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley brought back the memories of a screaming Ron falling from the Gryffindor tower, a smiling Bellatrix still pointing her wand at him, the image of a much older Hermione, her lips on his, her tears and last words … then nothing … just empty brown eyes and blood on his hands.

Before either of his friends could talk, Harry ran towards them, hugging them as if there was no tomorrow. Hermione and Ron hugged Harry back, though they were giving each other a confused look. Harry let them go, and seeing the look on their faces he cleared his throat, smiling sheepishly at them.

"Sorry, facing a dragon makes me see things in a new light." Ron fidgeted, guilty at Harry's words, but before he could say anything Hermione exclaimed.

"Harry, what is that on your mouth?" Harry flinched and now Ron was looking at the scar with a frown.

"Oh, that, well … is a scar." Hermione rolled her eyes at the obvious statement.

"I know it's a scar, Harry. What I mean is, how did you get it?"

"Eh, fighting the dragon."

"But I don't remember the dragon getting that close to you." Harry grimaced. Leave it to Hermione to notice and question everything.

"Oh, he did get that close, Hermione, believe me!" said Harry. Hermione was about to reply but was interrupted by Ron.

"Harry, I …"

"Don't," said Harry, stopping Ron from apologizing. "Look, it doesn't matter, not now that you are back."

"But I was an idiot!" replied Ron.

"Probably, but you're my mate, one of my best friends. It doesn't matter." Ron gave Harry a grateful look, and both boys were startled by a teary-eyed Hermione.

The girl gave them a hug while saying, "You two are such idiots."

"Good to know what you think of us, Hermione," said Ron, rolling his eyes. Hermione decided to ignore him and went to pick up the golden egg and the Firebolt.

"Let's go. You have to tell Snuffles about the task," said Hermione. Harry smiled at the mention of his godfather. Sirius was alive!!

"Yeah, and I think Fred and George are preparing the party due to your triumph." And with that the three of them left the tent. Even though Harry was smiling, the black-haired boy couldn't help but feel a lump in his throat.

Just as Ron had predicted, the twins had organized a party that only finished when Professor McGonagall came and threatened all the Gryffindor Tower with a month of detention if they didn't go to sleep. Harry was more than happy to obey his Head of House. Even though he had his younger body now, he was still the man that fought Voldemort for five years without a decent night's sleep.

Taking the time turner in his hand, with the moonlight he could make out the form of a black snake with green eyes around an empty hourglass. Closing his hand around it Harry thought that tomorrow was going to be another day, when he could plan and think over what had to be done, but for now a good night's sleep was very welcome.

Reviews? Yes, please. Thanks to those who have already reviewed my story.

_(edited 21-Oct-2007_


	3. Beginnings

**Time is Running Low**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, he is the property of J.K Rowling

A/N: so here is the third chapter. Thanks to all of you who had reviewed, I am glad you are liking the story.

I want to thank my Beta the-dreamer4 for all her help with the story, I don't now what would be of my grammar without her.

* * *

**Beginnings**

_It was pitch-black and wherever Harry was, he knew he wasn't alone. A hiss and then a cold laugh warned him of the presence behind him. It didn't take a genius to know who it was. As he turned around the darkness dispersed, and Harry saw Voldemort, his red eyes bright with amusement and malice._

"_Once again I win, Potter!!" Harry saw the too well known purple light that hit Hermione in her chest, _dropping her at the doors of a burning Gringotts_. Blood was pouring from the chest of his best friend, his love, his everything. He could see the life leaving the brown eyes; he could feel cold lips on his ... and then nothing. The screams of those who kept fighting while he mourned Hermione …_

Harry woke up startled. The room was silent aside from the snores coming from Neville's bed. Breathing hard, Harry sat on the bed feeling sweat and tears on his face. Those damn nightmares … now he remembered why he hadn't allowed himself a good night's sleep many times. He shook the memories and the images of his dream, the death of Hermione, the fall of the last resistance. Taking his watch from the night table he saw it was just seven in the morning. His roommates shouldn't wake up for half an hour or so. Knowing that he couldn't go back to sleep, Harry stood up and start dressing himself, thinking of an early breakfast.

Under the morning light, Harry could more easily make out the forms of the castle: the suits of armor in the corridors, the portraits and paintings moving here and there, greeting him once in awhile. He was home again. Walking down the corridors Harry couldn't help but blame Voldemort and Dumbledore for everything: Voldemort for taking away everything Harry had once loved, and Dumbledore for being always so secretive, telling just half-truths and using everybody as chess pieces. It infuriated him to discover that he had trapped Severus, to make him kill him when the moment came. It infuriated him even more, that the Headmaster hadn't left any instructions or directions about the search for the horcruxes. If he had told everything to Harry, then … then … then what? Harry sighed frustrated. Ok, Dumbledore was a manipulative old man, but he was also one of the few that really cared about Harry, right?

Even if Dumbledore still had Harry's respect and loyalty, this time around things would be pretty different. Harry did not just have the knowledge of the horcruxes or the prophecy, he had also power. Magically he was even more powerful than Snape or Moody, though he had yet to discover if his powers matched those of the headmaster or Voldemort himself.

"Good morning, Harry. Isn't a little too early for you to be awake?" Harry stopped dead in his tracks. There in the entrance hall was the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. Without second thoughts Harry raised the wards around his mind, the image of a very powerful Hogwarts with its doors and windows closed.

"Morning, Professor. It is in fact a little early, but it was a nightmare that made me wake up this early." Dumbledore smiled at the polite answer, his eyes twinkling a little. Harry gave him a gentle smile. Even with all that had happened, it was good to see the old Albus Dumbledore again.

"Was that nightmare, young Harry, of the same nature as the one you had over the summer?" Until then Harry hadn't felt any attempt to invade his mind. The boy looked the headmaster straight in the eye, his mind focusing on Hogwarts's walls. Seeing this as the best opportunity Harry answered.

"Well yes, sir, it was kind of curious actually. Voldemort and Wormtail were talking about … what was his name? ... Ah! Crouch Junior or something like that, and how he was successfully deceiving everyone." Harry watched the headmaster carefully. He was frowning, a little a hint of surprise evident in his eyes. Dumbledore looked at Harry again and saw the boy giving him a brilliant smile.

"That is curious indeed. Thank you for that. Now Harry, I think breakfast is waiting for you."

Harry nodded and, entering the Great Hall, he headed towards the Gryffindor table. Looking over the staff table he could see Snape and McGonagall already there, talking and enjoying the peaceful moments before all the school came for breakfast. Feeling watched, Snape turned around to find Harry looking at them. He gave the boy one of his trademark glares, the one that told him he was an obnoxious prat, which made Harry grin and chuckle a little. Ignoring the puzzled and shocked face of his Potions Master, Harry took a seat and was about to start eating when Dumbledore's voice called his attention.

"Oh and Harry, you should keep those walls up more often. I dare say they are even more resistant and powerful than the real Hogwarts, a real masterpiece that I think even Severus would be proud of." Harry almost choked on his pumpkin juice at Dumbledore's words, and Snape looked as if he preferred to be dead or tortured before being proud of something Harry had made. However, the Potions Master gave Harry a calculating and suspicious look.

-oOo-

"Harry, are you ok?" Hermione leaned towards her friend, concern on her face.

Harry looked over at her and couldn't help but notice how close she was to him, wearing that cute frown she always got whenever she thought Harry was acting a little sad or tired or in whichever situation or mood he always was in at the moment. He gave his friend a gentle smile and nearing her he whispered in her ear.

"I am perfectly … bored and sleepy." When he moved away he saw Hermione rolling her eyes.

"Really, Harry, you and Ron should pay more attention to this class!!"

"No offense, 'Mione, but you are the only one paying attention, and I am still awake because I want to keep you company." Hermione blushed furiously at the commentary and to cover it from Harry she looked around to see that Harry was in fact correct. They were the only ones awake in the classroom, while Professor Binns continued with the lecture, unaware of his class's status. "You see? Now I think that counts as a 'best friend award' or maybe as a 'would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me'?" Hermione gasped and turned her attention to the black-haired boy.

"What?! What ... what are you talking about, Harry?" she said, surprised.

Harry smiled at her. "Well apparently it is a tradition with the tournament to have a dance over Christmas, and I was wondering … would you like to go with me?" Once again Hermione blushed at Harry's words. She didn't know what to say. Sure she did like Harry. All this time she was there for him but … what if it was just like a one-time thing? Harry hated his popularity and his fame, and since one of his best friends was a girl it would be really easy for him to ask her just to avoid all the embarrassing confrontations with other girls.

Seeing the indecision in Hermione's face, Harry took one of her hands in his, making her look at him. "You don't have to answer right now, firstly because no one knows yet about the Yule Ball, and secondly because we still have time for that. I am asking you this first because I don't want anyone else to take you to the dance."

"Wait, how do you know then about the Yule Ball?" Harry grinned, shrugging, and with that said, the bell rang.

-oOo-

During the next week or so Harry saw how Hermione kept silent and thoughtful giving him long wistful glances once in awhile. Once in awhile their looks would cross, and she would blush and he would smile gently at her. He couldn't blame her for her doubts really. Even with Hermione there all the time, Harry had never noticed his friend. For him it was just friendship. It had taken him the departure of Ron to really know the feelings Hermione had for him, and from that moment on he thought over all the times Hermione stood by him, always supportive, always helpful, always lovingly. So he didn't pressure the topic. At least he had asked her before Krum could do it.

But Hermione wasn't the only one on his mind. Severus Snape, the greasy git Potions Master of Hogwarts, was hunting him down, literally and figuratively. After that commentary from Dumbledore, the Potions Master had wanted to know the meaning behind Dumbledore words. On the few times they had seen each other in the corridors or the Great Hall, Harry could feel Snape's intense glare on him, the attempt to invade his mind. And each time Harry would raise his barriers. So, the next class while they were preparing one of the versions of a headache potion, Snape had come to Harry catching the boy off guard.

"I am so sorry to bother you, Mister Potter," sneered Snape, making Harry jump and close the book he was reading. The Slytherins turned around to see one of their favorite shows: Snape mocking or punishing Harry. "I know you might think that you are above rules or normal standards, but while in my class I would appreciate for you to do the assignment that is given to you. 10 points from Gryffindor."

"But sir, the thing is that I already finished my assignment," said Harry simply handing his Potions Master the vial with the potion. Harry and Snape looked each other in the eye, and for the second time that week he felt the use of Legilimency on him. Without giving his potions professor an opportunity, he raised his mental barriers. They both continued the glaring contest until … "20 points from Gryffindor. Class dismissed." All the students started getting up and gathering their things, ready to leave. Harry was about to pick up the book he had been reading when Snape's hand grabbed it. Harry gulped. The man's eyes traveled to the name and, quirking an eyebrow, he stated, "You will remain behind, Mister Potter. I am not finished with you yet"

Malfoy smirked at that and left with the rest of the Slytherins. Hermione and Ron stood there hesitating but one look from the Potions Master made them and the remaining Gryffindors quickly leave the room.

Snape pulled out his wand, and without thinking Harry pulled out his as fast as he could, pointing it at the chest of his Potions Master. At this Snape smirked. Aiming at the door he murmured something, never taking his eyes from Harry.

"Good reflex, Potter. I suppose having a paranoid DADA professor is the reason for your attempt to attack me." Harry growled at the mention of the fake Moody and Snape narrowed his eyes. Raising the book Harry had been reading in class he put on his most dangerous voice. "Now, care to explain to me what you are doing with a book from the restricted section of the library, and why this specifically?" The title of the book just read '_Water Elementals'. _Harry looked at the book and then at Snape. There was again an attempt to go inside his mind. Almost immediately Harry raised the wards on his mind. Harry could feel Snape's eyes on him; he sighed and sat on the chair looking tiredly at his professor.

"Can you stop that, sir? It is really annoying to try to answer your question while you are looking at me like that … or trying to enter my mind without my permission." Harry wished that he had a camera. The stunned expression on Snape's face was priceless; he opened and closed his mouth many times before composing himself. He narrowed his eyes and stood up. _Oh, no, that can't be good._ The man stood in front of Harry and the boy gulped a little.

"What makes you think I want to enter your mind?"

"I feel it, sir. Not just you … Professor Dumbledore tried the same thing as you have been trying for nearly a week." Snape raised an eyebrow … impressed.

"So not only did you use Dark Magic on the task, but you truly do know some occlumency, and are stealing books about Dark Magic as well. Impressive Potter." Harry opened his eyes at that statement. _Dark Magic?_ "Who could have thought that the Golden Boy, the savior of the wizarding world … had it in him?"

"What?! What the heck is all that about?" exclaimed Harry standing up.

"Language!!!! And don't raise your voice at me, Potter. You think that your little trick went unnoticed by me?"

"What trick?? What are you talking about? What Dark Magic?" snapped out Harry. He was confused and upset by that commentary and those accusations. Snape gave him a cold look. When he spoke his voice was above a whisper, but was dangerous enough to make any other student shiver in fear.

"I don't know how you found out that little spell Potter, the one you used with the dragon," and then it was clear: Sectumsempra. He had used that spell for the task. Seeing the recognition and realization in Harry's eyes, Snape smiled in an unpleasant way. "Glad to know you aren't quite as stupid as you appear. Whatever you are planning or doing, Potter, I would find out, and you just bet there isn't anything that would give me greater satisfaction than getting you expelled. And don't doubt that I would know it. I'm not fooled by your hero complex and act as are others in the wizarding world. You are no more than an arrogant, obnoxious brat, just like your father!"

Now that did it. Harry was angry, really angry. Green eyes locked with black ones, and opening one of the doors of his Hogwarts castle he showed Snape an image of his mum. It was actually a picture where she was in the middle of four boys. On the right were two black-haired boys, though the one that was near her was shorter than the other one; James and Damian Potter were smiling. On the left, Remus and Sirius were grinning madly as well. Snape took one step back, a lost look on his face.

"20 points from Gryffindor," he said quietly. "Now, get out of here. NOW!" Snape turned around, the book still in his hand. Feeling guilty for showing Severus that picture, Harry left the room.

-oOo-

That night Harry made sure all his roommates were asleep. Putting on his invisibility cloak and taking the Marauders Map he left the tower and went directly to the library; since Severus took one of his books he would need another. Looking through the restricted section he found another copy of '_Water Elementals'. _Finding what he was looking for Harry left the library looking for a well known place, perfect for those who needed help thinking and planning: the Room of Requirement.

'I need a place where I can think, read and plan carefully. I need a place where I can think, read and plan carefully. I need a place where I can think, read and plan carefully.' The door appeared on the wall and Harry approached it carefully. Entering the room he found out that it wasn't empty. Sitting in a comfortable chair in front of a fireplace was Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Hope you really like this chapter.

Reviews? Yes please, tell me what you think about it!!!!

* * *

_(edited 23-Sep-2007)_


	4. Conversations in the Room of Requirement

disclaimer: Not mine!!!!! Harry belongs to Rowling, a real genius if you asked me. Though, the plot line may be mine and so do are other characters.

Author notes: Ok, this is the fourth chapter, I hope you like it. I want to thanked my Beta :the-dreamer4

. really if it wasn't for her...anyway here's the chapter, enjoy it!!!

* * *

**Conversations in the Room of Requirement**

Draco Malfoy stood up as fast as he could, wand pointing directly at the open door.

"Who's there?" Malfoy asked quietly. Harry frowned a little at the question. _Really as if Malfoy didn't know_ …The Boy Who Lived, who had a fourteen year old body and the mind of a twenty-two year old man, was really a bit stupid. Realizing the situation and rolling his eyes, Harry took off the Invisibility Cloak, hiding the book in it, making Malfoy gasp in surprise and grab his wand even more forcefully.

"Potter? What in the name of Merlin are you doing here?" Malfoy's voice was cold and demanding, and Harry couldn't help but raise a challenging eyebrow at the boy's words.

"Just looking for a place to think, so if you don't mind …" He glanced around him, entering the room and closing the door behind him.

"I DO mind!" spat out the blond. Harry just ignored him and centered his attention on this new version of the Room of Requirement.

This room was decorated with different objects representing lions, eagles, snakes and badgers. In general, the room had the appearance of a study since there were a huge number of books. In front of the fireplace were four lounge chairs. The wooden portions were black while the leather covering the back and the bottom was silver. Each chair had engraved different initials: HH, GG, RR, SS respectively. Over the fireplace was a painting with four teenagers in it, two boys and two girls. The boys were wearing armor. The boy on the right had reddish-brown hair and pointed features, his eyes were black, and his armor was red with golden accents. On the chest was drawn a lion, just like the one on the Gryffindor coat of arms. The boy beside him had silver-blond hair, his features were more aristocratic, hard and square, his eyes were green and his armor was green with silver. Though neither of the boys was wearing a helmet, the blond boy had a crown on his head with the form of a snake eating his own tail. The girls on the other hand were wearing long cloaks. The one with brown hair was wearing a yellow cloak with black edges covering her dress, and the girl beside hair had black hair and was in one word: beautiful. She was wearing a blue cloak. The persons in the painting were asleep and Harry was certain that those persons were the young versions of the Hogwarts founders.

Draco was still pointing his wand at Harry and was a little annoyed about being ignored. He cleared his throat.

"What makes you think I would let you enter this place, Potter? Leave or…"

"Or what? You'll hex me? Jinx me? Hit me?" said Harry in a bored voice. Choosing the chair with the GG initials, Harry sat and looked over Malfoy who was clearly shocked at Harry's response or lack of it.

Harry gave the blond a smile when he noticed the hand holding the wand … it was bleeding. "What happened to you?"

Draco looked over his hand and lowered it to his side. "None of your business, Potter."

But Harry wasn't about to pretend he didn't notice the hand. He stood up, letting his cloak and the book fall to the floor, and went over to Draco, who flinched at the sudden movement.

"Let me see," demanded Harry, stretching his left hand towards the blond boy. Draco gave him an annoyed look.

"Really, Potter, you think I would show it to you? Like I said, it's none of your business, so stop acting as if you care."

Harry lifted his gaze and locked his eyes with Draco's. They weren't friends, they were enemies, and Harry had to remember that.

"You are right, it is none of my business, and probably I shouldn't care. But let me cure it. That wouldn't kill you, and no one has to know that it was me who helped you." Draco gave him a suspicious look before sitting down on one of the chairs. Harry took the one in front of him and, stretching his left arm, he took Draco's right hand, a long cut crossing the palm. "_Tergeo."_ The blood on Draco's hand disappeared. The blond Slytherin's eyes widened, clearly surprised at that, while Harry whispered in an unknown language something making him feel tickles, and then the cut was closed not leaving a scar, like the one Potter was wearing on his mouth … wait a minute, that wasn't there two days ago!!!

"What is that?" asked Draco pointing at the scar on Harry's mouth.

The Gryffindor shrugged and said, "A scar."

Just like Hermione had done the day of the first task Draco rolled his eyes. "I know it is a scar, what I mean is, how do you come to have it?"

"Mmm, fighting the dragon."

Draco didn't look convinced. He opened his mouth to ask something but thought better of it. "Anyway, how did you do that?" asked Draco indicating his healed hand. Harry gave him a smirk.

"I am the Boy Who Lived, a magnet for trouble, accidents and life-threatening situations. It would be foolish of me if I at least didn't learn some healing spells."

Draco scoffed at that statement and, trying to cover the smile that was forming, he replied, "Full of yourself as always, aren't you, Potter?"

"No, of course not, but you have to admit that with my record in the hospital wing, knowing healing spells is very useful."

Draco nodded and both boys fell silent for a long time. Draco was thinking about the weird side of the situation: he and Potter being civil with one another, Potter even healing him from that nasty cut … it was all too weird.

Meanwhile, Harry was weighing up his options. The first thing on his list was inviting Hermione to the Yule Ball: done. Approach Malfoy: almost done. He would need to talk with Severus … that would be really tricky and more difficult than it seemed after his little show in the classroom. He suspected that from now on Snape would be even more alert. After all it took eight years for him to talk to Harry in a civil manner, and over six months to accept and like his existence. But just as Hermione had said on his twentieth birthday, he was a cutie that no one could refuse after they got to know him. Harry chuckled. That always made Snape look about ready to throw up, Malfoy blush, and Damian and Remus laugh.

Draco looked puzzled at Harry. The boy had just chuckled and now had a goofy grin on his face. Curiosity overcame everything he had once believed.

"What's with the stupid grin?" snapped out Draco, trying to keep his voice annoyed but failing at it. "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing important."

Again Malfoy gave Harry a doubtful look but didn't push the topic. After all, they were enemies. He was a Slytherin and Potter was a Gryffindor. He was a Malfoy and the other was … Potter. Harry looked up to see Draco looking at him … differently. He raised a questioning eyebrow. Draco, realizing where his eyes were, diverted them quickly and focused instead on the water-like cloak and the book that was visible within its folds. Moving towards them he picked up the book. Harry cursed mentally. He let someone take THAT book AGAIN … what was happening with him? Reading the title, Draco Malfoy frowned and looked over at Harry.

"Water Elementals?" muttered Malfoy. Harry moved uncomfortably and stretched his hand.

"Just a light lecture 'Mione wants me to read." Draco huffed at the mention of Hermione. "Would you give me back the book?"

"And, why may I ask, does the Mudblood want you to read this?"

"Don't call her Mudblood, Malfoy."

"I call her whatever I want, Potter." And saying that, Malfoy stood up, throwing the book before leaving the room, hitting the door behind him.

'What did I miss?' thought a very puzzled Harry. Really, everything was … fine, as fine as it could be with Draco at that moment.

"Temperamental little guy, umh?" said a female voice from the portrait on the wall. Harry looked up to see the teenaged girl with black hair looking at him.

"A guest! Welcome, stranger, to the Founders' Room!" This time it was the boy with the lion on his armor. The boy beside him rolled his eyes.

"Cut it out!!! Really, Godric, do you have to do that every time someone enters the room?" asked the annoyed boy in the green armor, Salazar Slytherin.

"Well, yeah! Since it's been ages since someone showed up here … really, it is a miracle people found this place," replied the other, a small pout forming. The girls chuckled a little, while Salazar just rolled his eyes and start mumbling. "Sorry about that," said Godric. "Laz … well, he _is_ grumpy when he wakes up."

"I am not grumpy … and definitely I am not 'Laz'," replied the other.

Harry couldn't help but laugh at that interaction. Really who would have thought that there was a portrait of the teenaged versions of the founders. The four teens turned to watch him. While Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff had amused smiles on their faces, Godric was looking clueless and Salazar was cursing in … Parseltongue.

"You shouldn't do that. You never know if someone might actually understand you," hissed Harry in Parseltongue. The young Salazar opened his eyes in surprise.

"You speak!!!"

"Yes."

"But … how? What's your name?"

"Harry Potter," said Harry, this time in English. All four of them gave him a surprised look.

"Harry Potter? You are the one that Dumbledore talks about!!!" exclaimed Godric with a goofy grin. "Ha! You are a Gryffindor, you are a hero!!!"

"Oh, yes, Headmaster Dumbledore talks about you all the time. He really thinks highly of you," said Helga with a gentle smile. "He really loves you and cares for you."

Harry couldn't help but snort at that. "Right, I know."

"So, what made the blond guy leave in such a hurry?" asked Salazar.

"Mmm, actually I don't know."

"And what are you reading?" asked a curious Rowena. Harry showed the book to the founders.

"It is about Water Elementals." To his surprise, Salazar laughed and, taking on an aristocratic pose, he looked over at Harry.

"You are a Water Elemental?" he asked. Harry nodded, and this time Salazar sneered at Godric, who had a somber expression.

"Ha! How Slytherin of you, Harry!!! A Water Eelemental, a Parselmouth, I knew it!!"

"That doesn't prove anything; it is just a coincidence. We can't choose the element we master; it is like being an Animagus … stop grinning!" Harry was confused. What were they talking about? And really, those two acted like they were five years old.

Harry raised his voice a little. "Excuse me, but what is the, mmm, problem with me being a Water Elemental?"

"I am a Water Elemental!" said Salazar with a hint of pride in his voice.

Harry's eyebrows quirked, impressed. He didn't know that. Snape and Damian hadn't bothered to tell Harry about the wizards that were capable of using the elements.

Harry's watch rang 1:00 am. 'Shit.' He needed to go back to the Gryffindor Tower. Harry stood up quickly. Gathering the cloak and the book, he went to the door.

"It was nice to meet you all," he said.

"You too, and come whenever you want."

"Yeah, I can give you some advice for your abilities," said Slytherin grinning.

Harry nodded, and before he closed the door he asked, "Oh, by the way, can you keep the conversation and the meeting as a secret? Please, I don't want anyone, especially the Headmaster, to find out about my Elemental abilities." The four founders hesitated before nodding. "Thanks," and with that said, Harry left the room.

* * *

so here ends another one...

Reviews please!!!!!

* * *

_(edited 04-Oct-2007)_


	5. Asking For Help

Disclaimer : Again, I don't own anything. Well maybe the plot, some of it anyway…

Author's notes: Thanks to my dear beta the-dreamer4 ,she has been the light in the middle of my dark, darkest?..mm…grammar. So here I is chapter five,hope you like it and enjoy it!!!

I wanna thanked to all those who had review my story so far. Thank you guys I am really glad that you had like it and that you let me know it.

* * *

**Time is Running Low**

**Asking for Help**

Harry woke up late that morning. He opened his eyes, yawned, stretched and, moving to one side, checked his watch: 12:30 pm. WHAT???!!! 12:30 pm!!!!!

Harry turned to his side trying to take off the covers of his bed and falling to the floor. He was going to kill his so-called friend Ron Weasley!!!! Dressing quickly Harry went down to the common room. Fred and George Weasley were entering when they spotted the infuriated Harry Potter.

"Harry, my friend, where are your going?" asked, in a mocking formality, Fred … or was it George? Harry didn't mind that; he just nodded at them as he headed out of the common room.

"I am going to kill your brother!!" he screamed back at the twins. They both smiled and turned around follow him.

"Finally!!! I thought I would never hear those words," said George. Fred to his side nodded.

"Yes! Really, Harry, we tried to convince Mum to get rid of him when he was a baby … for some reason Mum didn't find that amusing," said Fred. Harry kept walking, hearing the complaints and jokes from the twins, when he spotted Ron, who immediately went pale and started running. Hermione looked at Harry reproachfully, but before she could say anything, Harry had started running behind Ron.

"Come back, Weasley!!!"

"What was that?" Hermione asked the twins, who were grinning like idiots.

"Harry …"

"… is going to do …"

"… the world …"

"… a favor."

"He is going to kill Ron!" They high-fived and started running behind Harry and Ron.

Ron went directly to the Great Hall pushing students here and there with Harry behind him.

"Oh Rooonnnn, come here dear friend. I just want to talk to you." Harry's voice was low and dangerous, and without him noticing energy was flowing from him, his green eyes darker. Ron stopped dead when his friend caught up with him.

"Now mate, you know it wasn't my fault …" Ron put his hands up in surrender. Around them a group of curious students stayed to see the show, wanting to know why the Boy Who Lived seemed so interested in chasing his best friend. Fred, George, and Hermione arrived at the same time that the Slytherins did, with Draco Malfoy leading them. The blond boy had a wondering look on his face.

"Tell me, Ron, why I shouldn't hex you here and now?" asked Harry, and Ron gulped. In the background Harry could hear the voices of the twins 'Ten to one … who bets on Ronnie's survival? Who thinks he is going to suffer? All bets are opened.' Harry couldn't help but grin at that. As always the twins could see the funny side of anything. Ron tried to give his best friend a smile, but Harry returned his angry gaze to him. "Why didn't you wake me up?? You got any idea what time it is??"

"Aahh … time to eat?" said Ron, and Harry rolled his eyes. "Sorry, sorry. Really, I thought you were going to wake up, so I just left because I was hungry, and then Hermione dragged me to Charms, and then I had to go to Divination, and then it was lunch!!! Sorry, Harry, don't kill me!!"

That did it. Harry broke up in a fit of laughter, followed by two amused twins and ... well, the general population of Hogwarts. All were laughing, except a frowning and reproachful Hermione, and a frowning Draco.

"I am not going to kill you this time, but maybe …" Harry pointed his wand at Ron and changed his hair color and robes to an interesting shade of pink. "… with this you won't forget next time to wake me up."

"BRILLIANT!!!" The twins cracked up and went to shake hands with a grinning Harry. Ron grabbed at his hair and robes with a horrified expression and entered the Great Hall sulking and trying to remove the spell. Harry and the rest of the students followed to grab their usual lunch.

"That was incredible, Harry, really," said George sitting beside him.

"Have you thought of a full time prankster job?" asked Fred at the same time. Harry shrugged.

"It's in my blood, you know," he said nonchalantly. Hermione sat in front of him, a frown still on her face. Harry gulped and gave the brown-haired girl a lopsided grin.

"Harry, where the hell have you been all morning??!! Ron said that when he left you, you were still asleep, Why did you wake up so late?" she asked.

"Oh well, it's … I couldn't sleep last night." Harry turned his attention to the food in front of him. He knew what was coming … 1, 2, 3 …

"Did you have a nightmare? Ron told me that you were murmuring something while sleeping." Hermione said that in a whisper, taking the opportunity since the twins were busy changing Ron's hair every time he got his hair or robes back to the right color. Harry lifted his gaze from the plate and looked Hermione directly in the eye.

"No, well, not really … I, I'm just worried. You know … Snuffles, school, the tasks …" Hermione gave him a little smile and Harry could feel that funny quiver in his heart.

"I know Snuffles is ok. He is just too far away, and that's why the letter hasn't come," she said reassuringly. "And about the second task, have you discovered what it is about?"

'Yes,' thought Harry. He just shrugged and Hermione frowned at that. Ok, maybe not the best answer.

"Harry, this is serious! Have you tried at least to find out what that egg is? Why it screams every time you open it?" Harry kept silence for a moment. On one hand, he could tell Hermione he already knew the secret of the egg but that would imply that she would want to spend all their free time in the library, and he already had plans for that time, since he discovered that Founders' Room. "Harry?"

"Well, I am getting near, really." Ok, not a lie. Hermione sighed in relief.

"Good, because I would hate ... if ... you … well ... you know …"

"Died?" ventured Harry.

"Who's going to die?" asked George making Harry and Hermione jump.

"Died, who died?" This time it was Ron who asked.

"I ..."

"You?" interjected Fred, not letting Harry finish the sentence.

Ron went pale. "Harry, how do you know? Do you ha …"

"No one's going to die," stated Hermione, preventing Ron from saying something stupid.

"Are you sure?" asked a doubtful Fred. He looked over at Harry, a fake concerned look on his face. Seeing the well-known twinkle in the twin's eyes, Harry knew he was in for big trouble.

"I mean, yeah, look at him," said George, pointing at Harry. "Skinny, small and well …. a champion."

"You can't die, Harry," said Fred.

"Yeah, we made a big bet on you!" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, guys, I am not going to die. Not yet anyway," ended Harry with a solemn face.

"Bloody ferret," sneered Ron. All of them looked at him in surprise.

"Wow, and we thought he was your best friend," said Fred shocked. Ron looked at him, confused.

"What?"

"Why did you say that about Harry? Can't you see he is right here?" said George in a loud whisper, pointing his hand to a grinning Harry.

"I wasn't talking about Harry," said Ron indignantly. Hermione and Harry shared an amused look … the twins really knew how to make a joke of everything. "I was talking about Malfoy."

"Malfoy?" asked Harry and turned around. Indeed, Draco Malfoy was looking over the Gryffindor table, his grey eyes fixed on Harry. They both stared at one another for awhile before Malfoy gave a short nod and looked away.

"Stupid git, I bet he was just trying to ... to do something evil," exclaimed Ron. Hermione meanwhile was looking at Harry with a quirked eyebrow. The nod from Malfoy didn't go unnoticed by her.

'But then again,' thought Harry, 'nothing ever escapes her.'

**-oOo-**

That afternoon, and after Harry had presented his excuses to their teachers, Professor McGonagall had made the announcement of the Yule Ball. Like the last time, the boys were all reluctant while the girls were really annoying, in Ron's and Harry's opinion, especially Lavender and Parvati, who were laughing and looking at him once in a while. When he turned around, he noticed Hermione looking at him.

"You, you weren't kidding!!" she said, and Harry looked hurt for a moment. Did Hermione really think that he was kidding about the Yule Ball, and most importantly, about inviting her? "Sorry, I didn't mean ... I just thought …." Hermione lowered her head, a little blush appearing on her cheeks. "You really want to go with me?"

"Yes, otherwise I wouldn't have asked," said Harry looking directly at her. Hermione smiled at him. "So, would you go with me?"

"Yes!" was the simple answer. Harry was beaming; he was going to the Yule Ball with HERMIONE!!! Yes, one thing less to worry about. After talking to Professor McGonagall about what a dance meant … he remembered something that during his training he didn't worry about learning: how to dance. After hearing Ron complain about stupid traditions and stupid dances he came up with an idea.

_Flashback_

"_So, you are saying that all pureblood families have dancing traditions and, well, they know how to dance?" Harry had asked his friend. Ron nodded, and it was then when Harry came up with the idea. He gave Hermione a look and before running out he said, "I am not going to make a fool of myself, so I am going to deal with the … lack of dancing abilities." And with that he flew out._

**-oOo-**

He was waiting for the Slytherin boys to show. He was sure this was the corridor he had taken to go to the dungeons once, the first time he and Draco had started that strange friendship. Harry waited for over five minutes and that was when he heard them.

"… apparently they have arranged that, so I am stuck with Parkinson," said the bored voice of Draco Malfoy. Beside him was a guy Harry only knew by name: Blaise Zabini. Behind them as always were Crabbe and Goyle. Harry took his books and went running towards them, colliding directly with Malfoy, causing their books to fall to the floor.

"Damn, Potter!!" said Malfoy. "Why do you wear those stupid glasses if you're not going to watch where you're going?"

"Hey, leave my glasses alone, Malfoy. Wasn't my fault at all," said Harry starting to pick up his books. He took that moment … it was now or never. Without anyone noticing (or so he thought), he put a small black-covered book in with Malfoy's. Harry stood up and left, a smile on his face. If Snape had only seen that!!! It was a brilliant plan!!

If Harry had only known, actually two people in that corridor had noticed his small movement. Blaise Zabini just raised an eyebrow, impressed and … curious. He was wearing almost the same expression Professor Snape had, hidden behind one of the statues in the corridor. 'That was … interesting, very Slytherin on your part Mister Potter. Now what are you up to?'

**-oOo-**

The plan was simple, putting that book with Draco's books and knowing the blond boy would notice the strange one. He was going to go through it and discover his note. It was brilliant and no one had noticed. Harry was sitting on the floor waiting for Malfoy to appear. He sighed in relief noticing that apparently Moaning Myrtle wasn't there. It was almost eight o'clock; Malfoy should appear any moment. As if on cue, the bathroom doors opened and Malfoy entered … followed closely by Blaise Zabini. Harry stood up, a frown on his face as he eyed Zabini. The boy was tall and had black hair, and his eyes were an interesting shade of brown. He was smiling and stretching out his right hand.

"Blaise Zabini," he said politely. Harry eyed Malfoy, who merely shrugged.

"Harry Potter." Blaise chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Evidently."

"So, not to be rude but, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I saw the little book you passed to Draco. It got me curious and here I am." Ok, that boy was … strange. Harry had never known him; this was his first time in twelve years he actually came in contact with the boy.

"So, what do you want, Potter?" snapped Draco. Harry turned his attention to the blond boy and composed himself.

"Well, you see, there is going to be a Yule Ball ..."

"Oh, I see, so you thought you would invite Draco," said Blaise who was wandering around the bathroom. Harry turned to him, his mouth opened in surprise. Draco shot Zabini a nasty look, though he couldn't hide the fact that he was blushing at that commentary.

"NO!! I was wondering if you can teach us how to dance." Now that was a surprise. Have you ever seen a dumbfounded Slytherin? Well, it was an interesting sight. The aristocratic expression on Draco's face disappeared and was replaced by one of pure shock and … some kind of embarrassment. Blaise, well he was just … weird. A look of longing on his face and some kind of … happiness? Harry shook those thoughts and looked at Malfoy, who composed himself quickly.

"Why should I, Potter? As far as I know we are enemies." That hurt Harry but he didn't let that show. He merely looked at Draco and extended his hand to him.

"A long time ago, someone said to me that the time to choose between what is right and what is easy has come. Draco, I am offering you a truce and along with it …" Harry measured his next words. He had to play it just right, not just for his sake but for Draco's, too. "… if you decide to take it, I am offering you the friendship I denied to you a long time ago."

The pain of that specific memory crossed Draco's face. That day it had been the first time he was denied something. That something he wanted had been impossible for him to have. He looked at Harry with narrowed eyes … could it be? No, he couldn't think that, he was a Malfoy!! He couldn't shake hands with Potter, with the boy that he had hated for as long as he could remember, right? And what would his father say? Maybe he would take that chance to make Draco turn to the servitude of the Dark Lord; maybe finally have the approval of his father. _Time to choose between what is right and what is easy…- _There was Potter offering him, Draco Malfoy, a truce and his friendship … hesitantly, doing what was right, he took Harry's hand.

"What doesn't kill you just makes you stronger," said Harry with a small smile on his face. Draco nodded and squeezed Harry's hand.

"Good, now that you two fixed your 'enemies complex', care to explain who we are going to teach to dance?" exclaimed Blaise. Harry looked over at the boy with amazement and then turned to Malfoy, who again shrugged.

"Don't even look at me. He saw the book and invited himself to this reunion," said the blond boy. Zabini just smiled.

"Oh, well … just me, Ron and Neville," answered Harry.

"Weasel and Longbottom?!" replied Malfoy. Harry frowned and was about to interject for his two friends when once again Blaise interrupted.

"Wait, Longbottom doesn't know how to dance?"

"Eh ... no."

"How could he dance???" snapped Malfoy. "He can barely hold a wand. I don't think coordination with his feet and brain is one of his great faculties!!"

"That's not true. He has it in his blood," exclaimed Zabini. Both Harry and Draco opened their eyes in surprise. Now that was a new one.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"Well, I heard my dad told Mum once that if it hadn't been for Frank he could have asked Alice to marry him," said Blaise. "He said that he had never seen anyone dance in such a way, he was a natural on the dance floor."

Harry looked at Blaise searching for some clue that would tell him that the boy was joking or something but ... there wasn't anything. Again he looked to Malfoy who, once again, shrugged. Blaise Zabini was certainly someone to keep around, someone worth getting to know better.

"Then, would you two help us?" asked Harry returning to his request. Draco looked doubtful for a moment before nodding.

"Ok, Potter. But you better keep Weasel from getting on my nerves." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Stop calling him 'Weasel' … and while we're on the subject, don't call Hermione 'Mudblood' ever again … unless there are other Slytherins around us."

Draco, surprised at that statement, was about to reply but Blaise put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"When do you want to start?" he asked cutting whatever retort Draco was about to say. Harry thought for a moment.

"Eight o'clock Monday. We can meet in that room you were in last night," said Harry, and Draco nodded.

"Well, I have to go. See you Monday." And with that Harry left the bathroom.

Blaise and Draco remained there for a moment; Draco was still processing all that had happened when he heard Zabini.

"Merlin, you must really like him."

"What?! What the heck are you talking about?" snapped Draco. Zabini just smiled and dragged Draco out of the bathroom.

* * *

Reviews Please!!!!

Por favor,

s'il vous plaît

* * *

_(edited 08-Oct-2007)_


	6. Back to the Room of Requirement

**Time is Running Low**

disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: Here it is the sixth chapter. Thanks to my Beta The-Dreamer4.

I want to thanks to all the people that had review my fic, I am so glad that you've liked the story so far and thanks for all the reviews!!!

**Back to the Room of Requirement**

Saturday was a day for the students to relax and rest. Ron, Hermione and Harry were having breakfast and discussing the activities for that day.

"We can help you with the egg," commented Hermione after a moment of silence. Ron nodded enthusiastically, his mouth too full for him to utter his agreement. Harry looked at them with a smile.

"That would be good, though we could first finish our homework," said Harry, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice. Ron had a terrified expression while Hermione flashed Harry a brilliant smile.

"Yes, we could do that. So we first finish the homework, and then we go over that egg." That said, the three of them ended their breakfast and went directly to the common room.

**-oOo-**

Four hours later, Ron was slowly falling asleep while Harry and Hermione were having a discussion about the antidotes for one of the poisons Snape had mentioned in class.

"I don't know…" said Hermione, biting her lower lip. "The bezoar could be useful." Harry shook his head.

"No, the bezoar works with most of the poisons, not with every one of them. This one, the nematocyst, is a tricky one. I am still amazed how Snape can make that poison with physalia and boomslang venom."

"Well yes, but it's not that strange you know. I mean, if he had the boomslang skin …" commented Hermione with a significant look. Harry smirked at the memory of the illegal Polyjuice Potion they made in their second year. "Anyway, I really expect that he won't make us drink that … if it is true that it's the potion form of the Cruciatus Curse…"

"Oh yeah, you better believe it is the potion form of the Cruciatus," said Harry with a lost look. Hermione looked at him with a frown towards his forehead, and Harry, realizing what he was doing, cleared his throat. "Well, I mean, did you see the face Snape made when he mentioned that maybe he would force us to drink the poison to see if the antidote worked? He was looking at me as if Christmas had arrived early."

"Yes, you are right," said Hermione. The both of them turned to see a sleeping Ron drooling on his Potions homework. Hermione sighed, exasperated, but pulled the parchment away from Ron's sleeping form.

"Harry? Yesterday when Professor McGonagall talked about the dance and you left the classroom, you said something about fixing your lack of dancing abilities. What did you mean?"

"Oh, that." Harry smiled at Hermione and snickered. "Well, I don't know how to dance, and I am pretty sure from the look of terror that crossed Ron's face yesterday that he doesn't either, so I was looking for an instructor for me, Ron and Neville."

"So you are taking dancing lessons?" asked a bewildered Hermione. Harry nodded and took her hand in his.

"Yeah, like I said, I didn't want to make a fool of myself, not when I would have such a beautiful date."

"Date?" asked Hermione, blushing a little. Before either of them could say anything, Neville Longbottom appeared at the portrait wearing a very confused look. The boy spotted Hermione and Harry and went to them.

"Mm, hi. Hermione, can I ask you something?" The girl, who still was stunned by Harry's words, nodded. "I … I finished Professor Snape's essay but I don't know if it is correct. Can you look over it?"

"Sure, Neville." Hermione took Neville's parchment and sighed in relief to have something else to think about. Harry indicated a seat beside him, and Neville took it. The confused look was still in place.

"What happened to you, Neville? You look … confused."

"Oh, I am. You know this guy … Zabini. He is from Slytherin." Harry nodded and frowned a little. Just what he had done to Neville? "Well I was in the library looking for some information for Professor Snape's assignment, and he appeared out of nowhere and handled me a book, the one where I found out about the nematocyst antidote."

"Oh, so … he helped you?" ventured Harry, and Neville nodded. "Yeah, well I heard that Zabini is really weird," said Harry. "Oh, Neville, have you thought about the Yule Ball?"

"Eh ... I try not to," said the boy, blushing a little, and Harry gave him a small smile. "I … I mean … I am not good with coordination and I don't think … anyone would want to go with me."

"Well, for the coordination part you don't have to worry," said Harry with confidence, which made Neville look at him, confused. "You know, Ron and I don't know how to dance, but I found some … instructors that are willing to teach us. Would you like to come?"

"You … you want me to go with you to dancing lessons?" asked an incredulous Neville. Harry frowned at that. Neville had thought little of himself, but if the boy only knew how powerful he could be … Harry remembered the last time he had seen Neville. A shiver went through him and he pushed the memory aside.

"Of course I want you to go. What are friends for?" said Harry lightly, and Neville gave Harry a broad smile.

"Thanks," he said, embarrassed.

"Here, I just made some changes on the terms you used, but otherwise it's perfect, Neville," said Hermione, handing the parchment to Neville.

"Thanks, Hermione." Neville stood up and was about to leave when Harry stopped him.

"Hey, Neville, Monday night for the lessons." Neville nodded and left for the boys' bedroom. Ron woke up and yawned.

"So, what did I miss?"

**-oOo-**

That night, just like he had done three nights before, Harry returned to the Room of Requirement. The things inside it were the same, and the people in the portrait were all awake. He was greeted with the brilliant smiles of the four teenagers.

"Harry!! Good to see you again!" exclaimed an overly-excited Godric.

"Yeah, it is good to come here again," said Harry, sitting himself in the same chair he had chosen the time before. He pulled out the book and began to read it.

"So, you're really a water elemental?" asked Salazar. Harry nodded. "That is good … and strange. You must be the first student in Hogwarts that had that ability, the first since the four of us," said Slytherin, and Harry opened his eyes in surprise.

"You … you are all water elementals?"

"Oh, no. I am an air elemental, Helga here is an earth elemental, and Godric is fire," said Rowena, her voice tone just like the one Hermione had every time she knew the answer to a question. "I can say, that was one of the reasons why the school is so strong. We tried to make this place of the quintessence."

"The what?" Rowena gave him an exasperated look.

"The quintessence. You don't know what it is?" asked Godric. Harry shook his head. "What do they teach kids these days?"

"You see," Rowena continued, "the union of the four elements creates a new one: the quintessence. It is known by many names in many cultures, and the fifth element is the maximum power. Just a few wizards have had the ability to master an element."

"Just one element? No one has been capable of managing the four of them?" asked Harry. Slytherin's eyes widened.

"Of course: Merlin, Hecate, Sybaris, Kanna, Kesen." Now Harry really did look confused. The only one he recognized from that group was Merlin.

"So, all of them could control the four elements?"

"Yes and not just that, they could manage and control the fifth one, the quintessence," said Rowena with a mysterious voice, "though that is a legend, and no one is really certain about that. As we said, you are the first one in a long time we had seen that had some elemental abilities."

"Well, he _said_ he had them. We actually haven't seen a thing," pointed out Helga, and the boys nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, that's true. Will you show us?" asked Gryffindor. Harry thought for a moment. It was the perfect time to do an exchange.

"Well yeah, I would show you if … you answer me some things." Slytherin smirked.

"Mmhmm, sly. Ok, you're on."

"Mmm, almost fifty years ago there was a student here. He was called Tom Riddle."

Salazar scowled and the other founders had a somber expression.

"You are talking about the half-blood who calls himself 'Lord Voldemort'? The one that believes that I would like to have an heir like him?"

"Yeah, pretty much the same. I take it you know him?" The four of them nodded their heads.

"Of course, I remember him being here, and taking in all the things we had here. He came and talked about purity of blood, power, and the right of the wizards to govern over the Muggles," said Helga with disapprobation in her voice.

"It was good at the beginning," said Slytherin "but then … it turned … well, evil."

Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise. Of all the founders he never thought …

"Now don't get me wrong. I don't really like Muggles, or Muggle-borns. Magic is too special a thing for us to share it with Muggles, but if they were born with it, at least we should ... teach them." This time, not only Harry but the rest of the founders looked at Slytherin with surprise. "What?! It has been too long, you know," said the boy and fell silent.

"Right. Anyways, what I really want to know is, if he took anything from any one of you, mainly of one of you two, Miss … Ravenclaw, Miss Hufflepuff."

"Oh, please leave the 'Miss', aside. Call me 'Rowena'."

"And me 'Helga'."

"And well, now that you asked it … yes, he did take my crown … my diadem," said Rowena. "It had been in my family for as long as I remember, but it had been put here in the school, in my common room, the last day I saw it. The boy, Tom, was no longer a boy. He was a man … but that was the last time." Harry's heart skipped a beat … could it be? Could it really be another Horcrux???

"Did he … did he say something, do something?" asked Harry eagerly. Now Godric had a little frown on his forehead.

"Why are you asking that, young Potter?" Harry went silent. He could tell them, not all the truth, but half of it.

"You see, that guy is not dead."

"We know," exclaimed Slytherin. "Dumbledore talks about that all the time."

"Yeah well, I am trying to destroy him. I am sure you all know what Dumbledore's plans are for me, or at least you four have made some assumptions," said Harry and the four of them nodded. "He is coming back, but … he took these objects, and I would need them to destroy him. Would you help me?"

"He talked about knowing Hogwarts better that anyone … just that," said Rowena. "Sorry we can't be of more help."

Harry was disappointed. The first time he had entered this room he was surprised, and after talking with the founders the idea had popped up in his mind. What if Voldemort had found this place? Then he could have taken something from the founders and transformed it into a Horcrux!! And apparently he had done that … he thought maybe he had hidden the object there, but, bad luck.

"It is ok. You did help, though. I am afraid that I have to ask you the same as I did yesterday."

"No telling Dumbledore anything?" asked Helga. "Why?"

"I … I am not a kid anymore, and if he found out about this, I would be back to being the 'Golden Boy of Gryffindor', the weapon against all evil," said Harry. "Besides, Dumbledore has been keeping many things from me … two can play that game."

"You would do well in Slytherin," said Salazar, smirking. Harry returned the smirk.

"Yeah, that was what the Sorting Hat told me. So, will you do me the favor?"

"Hogwarts only helps those who ask for it, those who are loyal," said Rowena.

"I am. I may not tell everything to Dumbledore now, but eventually I will have to. It is just that this time I want to make sure no one is going to be hurt."

The founders kept silent for a moment before nodding their heads.

"You have our word that nothing of the things that were said here is going to be transmitted to the headmaster," said Godric, and all the others nodded. Harry bowed at them

"Thank you."

"Now Harry, I think a demonstration is in due," said Salazar. His eyes were bright with expectation, and Godric was jumping excitedly. Harry grinned, nodding his head.

"Yeah, you are right." Harry took off his school robe, putting it on the chair. He stood up straight and raised his right hand slowly, a brilliant line appearing from the tips of his fingers. Harry began moving his right hand to the left, his movements were elegant and firm, giving a sense of peace to the observer. Without noticing, the left hand had joined the right, and both of them had formed a shield around his arms. Raising the left and lowering the right, the shield extended to Harry's body until the boy was completely covered with water, forming a firm armor around him without actually touching him. Salazar Slytherin was dumbfounded along with the rest of the founders. Godric couldn't help but laugh out loud at Salazar's expression, which made Harry lose concentration and soak himself with the water.

"So-sorry …" said Godric between chuckles. "It's just ... Salazar's face … that was priceless!!" Harry nodded grumpily, pointing his wand at himself to dry his clothes.

"Wow, that was magnificent," said Rowena, clearly impressed.

"Indeed," sneered Salazar. "Still, you've got a lot of work ahead of you. You just control the basics."

"Yes, I know. That was why I stole … I mean, borrowed this book," said Harry, gathering his things.

"Well, if you come back again, I can help you," said Salazar casually.

"Really?" exclaimed Godric and Harry at the same time.

"Yes, you seem worthy of the effort."

"Thank you. Now I have to go." All of them nodded. Before Harry could get out, he heard Slytherin calling out to him.

"Harry?" The boy turned to see Slytherin giving him a deep look.

"My quarters are down in the dungeons. Maybe that can help you with the search you mentioned earlier."

"Thank you," said a surprised Harry, and with that he left the room.

Don't forget to review the story!!!!

_(edited 21-Oct-2007)_


	7. Friendship Lessons

disclaimer: Again I don't own anything...

author notes: Thank you to all of you who had review the story, really guys I love each one of those reviews , I am so glad you've like my story so far. So here it is another chapter, hope you enjoy it!!!!

Thanks to my dear Beta: The-Dreamer4 , she which make all of this possible without grammar, spelling an any other mistake...

* * *

**Friendship Lessons**

Slytherin's words were drumming in Harry's head all day. So there were quarters unknown to the staff, and if they were Salazar Slytherin's quarters Harry understood why no one had knowledge of them, just like many people ignored the existence of the Chamber of Secrets. The only ones who were capable of opening it were Parselmouths (or so he thought), and if Tom had worked his charms very well then Salazar had told him about those places.

But there was nothing he could do, not for the moment at least. He had to pick up Ron and Neville and go over to the Room of Requirement.

"Wow, Harry, what is this place?" asked Neville impressed. Once they had left the common room Harry took the three of them to the seventh floor, and when the door opened for them they entered a room with a dance floor in the middle. Around it on the walls were pictures of wizards and witches, all of them with elegant robes dancing in circles. There were chairs and in the back was a big table with a gramophone on it.

"Oh, well I heard of this place from Dobby, a house elf." Ron turned around quickly.

"Dobby told you about this place?"

"Yes, useful, isn't it?" Ron nodded and the three of them sat on the chairs.

"Ok, so who is going to teach us?" asked Ron. Neville turned his excited expression to Harry waiting for the boy's answer. Harry grimaced. 'Here comes the hard part'.

"Ok, I will tell you who is going to teach us, but you," said Harry pointing at Ron, "have to promise me not to make a fuss about it."

"Why would I make a fuss?" replied the redhead, narrowing his eyes. "Who is it, Harry?"

"Draco Malfoy and…"

"What??!!" Neville jumped at Ron's scream, falling from his chair. Ron looked at Harry, upset and confused. "What … who … Malfoy?!"

Harry rolled his eyes at his friend. Neville sat on the chair again and said, "B-but Harry I thought … well you and Malfoy don't get along and … why should he teach US?" Harry gave the boy a smile.

"Well, you see, I make a truce with him."

"Yeah right, and you believed the ferret!!! He has been spending all these years making your life a living hell, Harry. He takes every opportunity to go against you, me, my family, even Neville! He is your enemy!!!" screamed Ron once again. This was more complicated than Harry had thought from the beginning.

"No, my only enemy is Voldemort," said Harry in a cold voice that sent shivers through Ron and Neville, who looked over at him with surprise. "Look, I don't expect you to understand … it is complicated, but you have to put to rest that stupid war and trust my judgment." Ron snorted and Harry quirked an eyebrow defiantly. "You don't trust me?"

Ron stopped his mumbling and looked over at Harry, then at Neville who was a little scared to be in the middle of that discussion. Ron turned his eyes to Harry and sighed.

"Of course I trust you, you're my best friend, like a brother to me," said Ron in soft voice. "But that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"I am not saying that you have to like it, Ron, just tolerate him and don't insult him."

"As long as he doesn't insult me." Harry glared but nodded.

"Ok, thanks. And you, Neville, are you ok with it?" The boy merely nodded his agreement. "Good. Anyways, Draco is bringing someone with him. Look, here they are." At that moment Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini entered the room.

It was a tense moment; Ron gritted his teeth and squeezed his fists while Draco gave him disdainful look.

"Potter," Draco greeted politely, giving Harry a smirk. Harry smirked back.

"Draco." The boy flinched at the mention of his first name but didn't say anything. Blaise was watching the interaction, amused.

"Blaise."

"Hey, how is it going?" said Blaise.

"Weasley, Longbottom," acknowledged Malfoy. Ron tensed up but gave a short nod at Malfoy.

"Hi," was all Neville could utter. The blond Slytherin still terrified him. Blaise rolled hi eyes at Harry.

"That went well," Harry scoffed.

"Yeah." Blaise stepped forward with his hand stretched to Ron.

"Blaise Zabini." Ron took the offered hand reluctantly. Then Blaise offered it to Neville, who took it, shocked. "It is good to know you," said Zabini to Neville who opened his eyes in surprise, "and I bet it will be easy to teach you how to dance."

"I … I don't think so … I'm not good with my feet," said Neville a flush on his cheeks. Blaise waved a hand.

"That's nonsense. I heard Dad talk about your mother." Neville tensed up at the mention of his mother, and Harry watched that interaction with interest. No one has ever mentioned Neville's parents, and he thought he was the only one who knew what had happened to them. Draco was looking at Zabini with a frown, and Ron was ready to hex the boy if he insulted Neville. "Oh yeah, Dad says she was the best dancer he had ever known. I bet you've got it in you, so it is not going to be a problem."

To everyone's surprise Neville stood up with a hint of pride in him and gave Blaise a real smile. "Thanks."

"Ok, then we should start. We don't have all night," said Harry pointing his wand at the gramophone to start the music playing.

**-oOo-**

Over the next days, the five of them kept meeting in the Room of Requirement. Even after Harry, Ron, and Neville (the last one being the best of them) had learned the basics and now could dance a decent piece of music, the session had become a place where the five of them could talk and relax. Even though Ron and Draco didn't get along too well, they had stopped the hostilities. But that was only, as Blaise and Neville had pointed out, because Harry threatened to glue the both of them together and not let the curse wear off until they tolerated one another. So after that their talks were civil with only a hint of malice in them.

"You three have been acting strange lately," pointed out Hermione. Harry was finishing the essay Snape had assigned about potions and antidotes. The boy looked up at Hermione and smiled innocently.

"Who?"

"You, Ron, and Neville. What are the three of you up to?" asked Hermione, frowning at her friend.

Harry chuckled and signaled Hermione to come closer. The girl did as she was told, and Harry whispered, "We've been taking dancing classes."

Hermione gasped and gave Harry a disbelieving look. Harry merely nodded. "I thought of it the day McGonagall told us about the Yule Ball … I didn't want you to run off after you saw my dancing abilities."

Hermione blushed a little, and giving Harry a gentle smile replied,

"Even if you danced that badly … I … I wouldn't have run."

Harry was surprised at the answer, and looking at Hermione in the eyes he grabbed her hand in his, squeezing it. They were so close, and Harry couldn't help but think of all those moments he and Hermione had kissed and spent time together, even in the middle of losing the war. Hermione could feel the heat on her face and the intent look in Harry's eyes. Definitely the boy had changed over the months. She could felt his breath on her face, they were so close …

"What is going on?" said Ron dropping onto the chair near the fire. He didn't notice Harry and Hermione jump at least three meters apart from each other. Hermione blushed three shades of red, while Harry was looking grumpy and thinking on the best way to hex his friend.

"Nothing much," snapped the black-haired boy. Ron looked at him with his eyebrows lifted in surprise. Harry calmed himself, and with a more civil tone continued, "Nothing. I was just telling Hermione about our dancing lessons."

"Oh, yeah, they are great. You should see Neville, he is brilliant. Blaise was right when he said Neville had it in him."

"Blaise?" said Hermione inquisitively. Ron looked over at Harry apologetically, and the boy merely shrugged.

"Yeah, he and Draco have been teaching us."

"Draco? Ok, what's going on?" asked Hermione in a demanding tone.

"You see, some time ago I made a deal with Draco, a truce, and asked him to teach me, Ron, and Neville how to dance. That's what we have been doing all this time," said Harry. Hermione looked at Ron who nodded his head.

"Even if I don't like the fer ... Malfoy," corrected Ron at Harry's glare, "Blaise is not so bad. Like I said, he made Neville get rid of his fear and now he is a genius on the dance floor."

"But why? Why Draco Malfoy of all people?" asked Hermione, looking directly at Harry. "What are you UP to?"

"As intelligent and perceptive as always, aren't you?" said Harry in a gentle tone. "You know that my name wasn't put in that goblet by accident." Hermione nodded and Harry kept talking. "And you know about the rumors and the recent events. I think firmly that Voldemort is planning something. Draco is not any different from us. All these years have been his father talking for him. I just … he needs to know that he counts with someone, that he really counts with friends." Hermione went silent for a moment. She looked at the fireplace and had a frown on her face, thinking. Then she flashed a brilliant smile at Harry, making Harry's heart miss a beat.

"I think that's great, Harry. You really are looking past all those stupid prejudices … and how is it going?"

"So far, so good," said the boy, smiling at Hermione's approval. Ron scowled and looked reproachfully at Harry

"So that was your plan? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Never mind that. Come, we have to go," said Harry, standing up. He turned to Hermione. "You want to come?"

The girl thought it over for a moment before shaking her head.

"No, I think that would be a guys-thing like Quidditch, and … I prefer staying here."

"Ok, then, talk to you later," and with that Harry and Ron left the common room.

**-oOo-**

Ron was impressed, as well as Draco and Harry, with Neville's progress. The boy was giving an excellent performance with Blaise that took him all around the dance floor. Ron turned his attention to his best friend and Malfoy. Harry had progressed a lot since the last time. They both were following the music. Harry gave a large step forward with his left foot, Malfoy took one step back with his right foot, and Harry then stepped forwards with his right making a half turn to the left. Both boys kept that pace and Malfoy smirked at Harry.

"Finally, ten days later and you finally got it," said the boy with irony. Harry scoffed at that but smirked.

"Give me a break. This is not the only thing I do in my free time." Draco raised an amused eyebrow but continued the dance. The last ten days had been a complete surprise for the two Slytherins and the three Gryffindors. Malfoy realized that Harry in fact had keep his word on the truce and the friendship, even though they had to pretend otherwise in front of the rest of the school. After all, they had been enemies far too long. Draco looked at Harry and felt his heart miss a beat. He cursed silently at that. He needed to do something about his feelings towards the Boy Who Lived.

Later, they were sitting in the middle of the dance floor, bottles of butterbeer around them. For most of the night they'd been talking about Quidditch, and now all of them had started talking about who they were taking to the dance. Ron was pale.

"Who I am taking?" he said, terrified. "I … I don't know. I haven't asked anyone. Harry, have you? Who are you taking? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Really, Weasley, a Yule Ball is a dance when you take someone with you to dance," Malfoy said disdainfully, a smirk on his face. "What? You think these lessons were for our fun? Believe me, it wasn't fun to teach you."

"Shove off, Malfoy."

"Ok, stop. So Harry, who _are_ you taking to the Ball?" asked Zabini, stopping Malfoy and Ron for fighting. Harry flushed a little but smiled.

"Hermione." He heard a gasp of surprise from the four of them. Ron forgot his problem and looked at Harry open-mouthed.

"Hermione? As in … Hermione, our friend?" Harry rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Do you know another Hermione? Yes, I am taking her," he said, looking expectantly at his friend.

"Wow, that's great, Harry. I think the both of you would make a beautiful couple," said Neville

"Thanks, Neville."

"You like her?" The question had come a little forcefully, and a trace of coldness could be heard from Draco. Ron growled but Harry looked over at Draco in a curious way.

"Yeah, I like her a lot. Why?" The blond Slytherin shrugged. There was something weird in the way Draco asked that.

"So, you like 'Mione?" asked Ron. Harry nodded again, and Ron frowned a little.

"You're not ... I mean, you're not jealous, are you?" asked Harry. He had to remember that the last time Ron had been way too jealous about Krum taking Hermione to the dance. Ron looked up at his friend with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"No, not really. Why should I be jealous?"

"Well, the last time you …." Harry trailed off, a look of panic crossing his face. "I mean you ... I thought … mmm I just … good." Ron gave his friend a perplexed look.

"No, I'm not jealous. She is Hermione. Well, I thought you would go with Ginny or something but, now that you said that I prefer you to Krum."

"Krum?" asked Blaise.

"Yeah, he asked Hermione to the dance."

"So that's why he spends so many hours in the library?" said Draco. "Anyway, who are you going with, Neville?" Neville gasped at Draco's words. He was still getting used to the blond boy acknowledging him in that way.

"Oh well I …" He looked nervously at Ron and then answered in a whisper, "I'm taking Ginny."

"You're taking my sister?!" asked Ron, jumping immediately and giving Neville a calculating look. The boy just nodded, and Blaise, Harry, and Draco chuckled. After a moment Ron nodded. "Ok, I'll allow it. You are after all a good dancer."

Neville breathed in relief, and Harry laughed out loud. "Just don't let Ginny hear you said that, Ron."

The redhead shrugged. "She is my sister. I have to look after her well being." Draco snorted and Ron glared at him.

"And you, who has the misfortune to go with you to the Yule Ball, Malfoy?" Draco made a disgusted face.

"Pansy. And I am the misfortunate one." Blaise and Harry laughed out loud and Ron smirked, amused.

"What? You don't like her? I thought you two …"

"No, for Merlin's sake, no," said Draco, shivering. "Parkinson is a lecherous cow. I don't wish her on anyone, not even you, Weasley."

"That bad, eh?" said Ron lifting a surprised eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, you don't have any idea."

"Bad luck, mate. As for me, I am taking Millicent. I have known her since first year and … well she is nice enough. At least I can have a talk that involves neurons," said Blaise, smiling at Malfoy.

"Bloody bastard." Blaise smirked. Harry looked over at his clock and sighed.

"Well, this has been productive but it's getting late. We should go." All of them stood up and prepared to leave the room.

"And don't forget to look for a dance partner tomorrow, Ron," said Blaise before he and Malfoy left for the Slytherin dungeons.

On their way to the common room, Blaise dragged Draco to an empty classroom, closing the door behind them. The boy took that opportunity to talk with Draco. The blond boy turned to Blaise demanding an explanation.

"Tell me one thing, Draco. Do you like Harry Potter?" Blaise's voice was even and soft, just above a whisper. Draco gasped, a flush of heat spread across his face; nevertheless he stood up rigidly with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"I don't think that's any of your business. Anyway, what if I do fancy him? Again, it is not your problem."

Blaise sighed tiredly and leaned on the door. He fixated his eyes on Draco, who was giving him an embarrassed yet angry look. "I know it is not my problem," said Blaise thinking over his next words, "but … it probably is … Harry's."

That did it. Now Blaise had the undivided attention of Malfoy. The boy was trying to mask the terror that went through him. Draco narrowed his eyes and glared at the boy in front of him.

"What's that supposed to mean, Zabini?" Blaise smiled at the sudden change from first name to last name. "Are you threatening me, blackmailing me with a nonexistent crush?"

"You are a Malfoy," stated Blaise, "and from what I have seen these last days … and well these last years, I can tell you that you're playing a dangerous game, Draco. Haven't you heard the rumors? Haven't you noticed the marks, the signals? How Harry's name appeared in that goblet?" asked Blaise. He gave Malfoy a hard look. "You are, after all, the son of one of the most loyal servants of the Dark Lord. I am sure you know what I am talking about. I know where your father's loyalties lie, the question here is: where lie yours?"

At the last words, Blaise pulled his wand out. Draco Malfoy was shocked at that. So that's why Blaise had brought him here? To ask who he was loyal to … to tell him what he already knew? Under Blaise's wand, Draco noticed that in the last days both Slytherins had come to accept and even like the Gryffindors. Sure Weasley was still a prat but … Draco had noticed that if things had turned out differently they could have been good friends, and the possibility was still there. Neville was also interesting. He noticed how intelligent the boy was, when he wasn't blowing up potions or stuttering an answer. He lacked confidence, and that was what Harry and Ron had been offering him by inviting the boy to those lessons. Draco looked at Blaise, and he understood the doubts the boy had about him. After all, he was a Malfoy. Just as his name had been written down for Hogwarts when he was born, he was also condemned to serve the Dark Lord.

"I … don't know," he said, defeated. "I don't know … I can't say that I would serve him like my father does, never. But …" Blaise saw the conflict on Draco's face; he put his wand away and sighed.

"No one can find out this new and strange friendship with the Gryffindors. So far it has gone ok, I mean you stopped insulting Harry and the others, but you can't let anyone suspect anything," said Blaise and Draco looked at him in surprise. Though he was right, he needed to come up with some witty comments against Harry, at least to prevent anyone in the Slytherin House from suspecting anything.

"Why did you ask me all of this? Why did you tell me all of this?" asked Draco.

"Because, well at first I went with you to those little lessons out of curiosity," stated Blaise, "but then … I stayed out of friendship. Gryffindors, and especially those three, are really something curious, not like our roommates. They stick with you for who you are rather for what you have."

"What do you mean by curiosity?" At that question Blaise frowned.

"What can you tell me of Harry's magical signature?" Draco frowned as well, and a flicker of understanding crossed his eyes. "I don't think many people have noticed it because he hides it too well … but when he lets it go I can feel the power emanating from him."

"So you noticed that too?" exclaimed Draco. "Well, yes I noticed that after …" Draco trailed off. He didn't want to mention the incident after the first task, when Harry had healed him. "… he changed Weasley's clothes in the Great Hall."

"Yes, and he is getting better at Potions," commented Blaise, then scowled. "I mean, Snape's mood after every successful potion he makes is proof enough." Draco smirked at that. Definitely every time their Potions Master wanted to make Harry suffer, he would go over his potion, and since he didn't find anything he ended up yelling at Neville or at Weasley.

"Well, I heard he had improved in Charms and Transfigurations. He could make that guinea fowl turn into a guinea pig … not to mention DADA class. I hear that crazy git, Moody has been delighted with Potter's performance," said Draco. He went silent for a moment and thought over what he had seen in the Room of Requirement the first time he had talked alone with Potter. He weighed his options before making a decision. "He was also reading a book about … water elementals, though when I asked him, he said it had been Granger who gave it to him."

"Indeed, it looks like Harry has been increasing his powers … but somehow I don't think anyone has realized that, and he hasn't told anyone, not even Weasley and Granger."

"Yes, but why?" Again the both of them went silent. Draco fidgeted uncomfortably and turned to look behind him. He had felt someone watching him, but that was impossible. He looked at Blaise who was concentrating on some thoughts, and Draco had to agree with Blaise. Whatever they had with the three Gryffindors had to be a complete secret, as well as their suspicions about Potter.

"No one can know about this friendship and our suspicions regarding Harry," said Blaise, reading the expression on Draco's face. The blond boy nodded, pulled out his wand and joined tips with Blaise's.

"By our names, our magic, and our honor we won't reveal what has been said here." The points of their wands flashed for a moment and then everything went dark again.

"Good, we'd better go to the common room," and with that the two of them left the room.

Coming out of the shadows, Severus Snape showed himself, a frown firm on his face. Finally he had discovered where his two Slytherins had spent their time. 'That was … interesting. So Potter and Draco have made some kind of truce.' However, that wasn't the only thing Snape worried about. 'A water elemental, Potter? He has been increasing his powers?... What are you up to?' he asked himself not for the first time. 'I think that Dumbledore can survive without this piece of information … while I will talk with Draco and Potter himself.'

* * *

And here ends another chapter...

Reviews, please!!!! reclamos (contructivas), sugerencias, consejos y criticas (constructivas)...sorry couldn't help, it is something we used to said at school...

* * *

_(edited 3-Nov-2007)_


	8. The Yule Ball:Part 1 Christmas Gifts

disclaimer: Well, I don't own anything.

Author's notes: THANK YOU!!! to all of you , the story have 115 reviews and I want to thank to all the people who has reviewed my story, I am really happy you have like the story so far and I hope you keep liking it. I want to thank to my Beta The Dreamer 4, who keeps helping me and correcting all those awful mistakes.

So, here is tthe next chapter. Enjoy it!!

* * *

**The Yule Ball: Part 1. Christmas Gifts**

Christmas holidays arrived with most of the fourth years to the seventh years staying at Hogwarts. Harry had survived so far the invitations that he had received from two Hufflepuffs, three Ravenclaws, and a disturbing attempt from Pansy Parkinson involving an insult concerning Hermione and how she, Pansy, could show Harry what a real woman was. That made Harry shiver and be scared for his life, while Ron and the rest of the Gryffindors had found that really funny.

"Really, that girl is …" Neville grimaced, and then in a whisper, "Now I understand what Malfoy means."

At this Ron laughed out loud and Hermione shot him a reproachful look. Harry was still too shocked to even care.

"Well, I agree with Neville. Thank goodness you grabbed my hand at that moment," he said, grateful to Hermione, who gave him a shy smile.

"Well after all, you are my partner for the Ball … it was my duty to protect you," said Hermione. Ron and Neville exchanged a knowing look.

"So, Ron, have you got someone to go with?" asked Harry. Ron went pale and shook his head.

"No, I don't know … I mean, all the cute ones are already taken."

"That and let's be honest, who in her right state of mind would agree to go with you," said Fred Weasley putting a hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Hey!!" exclaimed Ron. "I am perfectly capable of finding a dancing partner for the Ball … it is just that …"

"They turn you down?" said George. Harry, Hermione and Neville laughed at Ron's expression at the twins' taunting.

"Anyway we are not here to discuss your lack of attractiveness with you."

"Oh well, since you are so attractive, who are you going with?" asked Ron defiantly.

Fred raised his eyebrow and said matter-of-factly, "Angelina."

Ron look impressed at that. Harry rolled his eyes while George tried to hide a grin.

"Really? Have you asked her?"

"Wow, good point. Hey, Angelina!!"

Angelina turned to Fred and asked, "What?"

Fred smile innocently and said, "Would you like to go to the Ball with me?"

Before answering, Angelina narrowed her eyes, and after a minute or so said "Ok." Then she turned back to her conversation with Alicia.

"See, it isn't that difficult."

Ron looked at his brother and then at Harry and sulking, he sat with his arms crossed.

"Bloody perfect, now I am the only one without a date for the Ball."

"As interesting as this may be, can you lend us Pig?" asked George impatiently. Ron gave them a suspicious look.

"What for? Who are you two sending a letter?" Before either of the twins could answer, Harry stood up.

"You can use mine. Hedwig arrived this morning but I think she wouldn't mind."

"Thanks, Harry," said George, his twin nodding. Then the both of them left the common room.

"You guys wait for me here. I need to do something." And then Harry left following the twins. "Fred! George!"

The twins stopped and looked over at Harry.

"Look, I know exactly what are you trying to do and … I am sorry to say this but it is not going to work." Fred and George were clearly surprised, but not wanting to let anything about their business out in the open they suspiciously eyed Harry.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Harry," said one of them. Harry scowled and rolled his eyes.

"I know about the bet you two made at the Quidditch World Cup with Bagman, and I know that he paid the both of you with leprechaun gold." The twins were shocked at how much Harry indeed knew about their business. Fred opened his mouth to talk but Harry stopped him. "Look, you are like … family to me and truth be told, Bagman doesn't play nice. Anyway you are not the only ones he owes money, and he is in a great deal of trouble with some goblins. I'm just telling you this because he … well he is not going to pay you what he owes you."

Fred and George looked at one another with sadness. After all that was all their savings. They looked at Harry and sighed.

"We don't know how you found out about that Harry," said Fred,

"but we think that you are right. Bagman has been playing dirty with us, saying that we were young, that we weren't allowed to bet and when we asked for our money back …" said George.

"He stopped answering us." Harry gave the twins a sympathetic look.

"Sorry to hear it. Anyway, Hedwig is still available if you want her," said Harry, and with that he turned around and went back to the common room.

**-oOo-**

The next morning over breakfast two brown owls arrived in front of Harry with three packets. Ron and Hermione gave the boy a curious look but Harry ignored them, paid the owls, and hid the package in his robes.

"What was that?" asked Ron with curiosity.

"Oh, just something I asked for."

"What sort of things?" asked Hermione. Harry grimaced and stood up.

"Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies." And with that he left his two friends. Harry was leaving the Great Hall when he ran into Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Both boys gave each other a quick glance before they started talking.

"Watch out, Potter," said Malfoy disdainfully.

"Yeah, you too, Malfoy," Crabbe and Goyle were looking at the scene confused, and after those short words they shrugged and followed Malfoy inside the Hall. Moody, who had witnessed the scene, was watching that interaction with a thoughtful expression.

**-oOo-**

The following weeks were full of rest and helping Ron find a partner for the Ball. Somehow Harry had managed to convince Hermione to postpone their homework until the weeks after the Ball, and now they were resting peacefully in the Room of Requirement. He had talked over those days with the founders, and they were very excited by the idea of more students visiting. The last time he was there, Harry had asked them to keep silent about his frequent visits to that room, and about his training as a water elemental.

"Wow, you were right. This is an extraordinary place, mate," said Ron, astonished at the decorations of the room.

"Yeah, I know. Here. I asked Dobby if he could bring us some butterbeer."

"Dobby?" asked Hermione with a reproachful look. Harry passed her the butterbeer.

"He insisted. Believe me, I went to the kitchens asking for them, and he said that he would bring them here. He is very fond of you guys." The three of them took a seat and start drinking.

"So Ron, have you finally found someone for the Ball?" asked Hermione with a teasing tone.

"What, he hasn't found a partner for the Ball?!" exclaimed a surprised Godric, making Ron and Hermione jump in their seats and look over at the portrait on the wall. Both of them were dumbfounded. Salazar smirked.

"Well, I am not surprised. He is probably as cowardly as you are with girls, _Ric._"

"I am not a coward with girls!!" said Godric indignantly, showing dignity. Salazar, eyebrow quirked, gave him an amused look.

"You're not? Who invited who to the Yule Ball, Rowena?" Rowena Ravenclaw rolled her eyes but gave Godric a teasing look.

"I did."

"Yeah, but that was … you ... can't possibly think …" stuttered Godric.

"And why was that, Rowena?" asked Salazar with a smirk on his face. Godric was blushing furiously while the two girls laughed. They were used to the boys' antics.

"Because you scared Godric telling him we ate our dates after the first dance," said Rowena, and Salazar started laughing. Ron and Hermione looked at the portrait and then at Harry who was laughing too. Then Ron looked indignantly at Godric.

"What? And you fell for that lie?!" asked Ron, "And you said you are Godric Gryffindor?!"

"Hey!! I was seven years old and Salazar can be pretty scary when he wants to," said Godric defensively, shooting a murderous look at Salazar. The boy merely shrugged and returned his attention to the three teens.

"So, Harry, these are your friends."

"Yes, they are."

"And you haven't found someone for the Ball?" asked Helga sympathetically at Ron.

Ron flushed and mumbled, "Actually I did."

"You did?" asked a surprised Hermione, and Ron looked at her upset.

"Yes, I did. Why do you sound so surprised?"

"I don't ... I mean I am not surprised. I knew you would ask someone soon."

"Yeah, if not for him, for the twins," said Harry with a grin. Ron shot him a glare. "What? You said yourself that finding some girl was essential for you to keep your brothers off your back."

"Well, yeah I said …"

"So you only invited someone so Fred and George would stop joking around with you?" said Hermione with reproach. "Anyway who did you invite?"

"Parvati," said Ron blushing furiously. Hermione blinked twice and looked at Harry, who was trying hard not to laugh at Hermione's expression. The girl gave him a glare and then looked at Ron with a weak smile.

"Oh, that's great!"

"Yeah, though she was really expecting to go with Harry, you know?" said Ron looking at their friends. "She said something like 'Who is going with Harry?' and when I said it was you she just scowled and said that she would go with me."

Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment and then said, "Now I get why she is giving me unpleasant looks in the dorm rooms."

"You are very popular, eh?" said Godric to Harry. Harry just shrugged his shoulders disdainfully, and Hermione gave him a gentle smile. When they returned to his dorms, the common room was full of very excited girls that were giving each other the last tips for the next night. Harry turned to see Hermione looking at him.

"Seems like everyone is getting ready for the Ball tomorrow." Hermione just sighed.

"Yes, I guess I won't sleep tonight." Harry gave her a sympathetic look.

"Good night."

**-oOo-**

The night before Christmas brought with it a tossing and turning Harry. The boy was grabbing the covers of his bed, breathing hard and sweating, mumbling words of desperation. The dream was intense and full of memories of falling friends and destroyed families, of Muggle children crying for their parents lost, and on top of it was a grinning Voldemort, pointing his wand at a bleeding Harry who still was standing up between him and the innocents.

"You are not going to resist forever, Potter. Soon enough everything you love will fall and then … you will beg me to destroy you." Those words were uttered with hatred and anger, making Harry's scar hurt … but then, the dream changed.

Harry was in a very cozy dining room, the light coming from the candles was showing a groaning and wounded Wormtail on the floor. He was whimpering and wincing in pain.

"M-my l-lord …. ple … please … d-don't …"

"Wormtail, Wormtail … If I don't punish you for almost letting the old man escape, then you will disobey me again," said the cold voice of Lord Voldemort. Then with anger the Dark Lord screamed, "_Crucio_!"

Harry opened his eyes to find two big orbs staring at him. Gasping the boy jumped from the bed falling to the floor.

"Harry Potter, sir, are you all right?" asked Dobby. Behind him Ron was giving a worried look at Harry.

"Yes, I am alright, Dobby." The house elf squeaked at the mention of his name and brought out a package.

"Dobby is here to give Harry Potter his Christmas gift, sir, and to wish Harry Potter a Happy Christmas," said the elf presenting the gift to Harry who smiled. The boy put his glasses on and looked at the still concerned Ron, mouthing a 'later'. Ron nodded and went to his own pile of gifts.

"You are very kind, Dobby. Here, I got something for you, too," said Harry retrieving a small box and giving it to the house elf who had tears in his eyes.

"Harry Potter is a very generous and great wizard," said Dobby, making Harry smile sheepishly, and Seamus, Dean, Neville, and Ron scowled and laughed at that. Opening the gift, Dobby found a pair of pants and three pairs of socks, all of them different from each other. Dobby squealed and went over giving Harry a big hug. "Thank YOU Harry Potter, sir."

"I am glad you like them," said Harry. Dobby nodded.

"The socks are Dobby's favorites, sir," said the elf. "Dobby has to go now, Harry Potter, sir. We are still making the Christmas dinner. Goodbye, Harry Potter." And with a click, Dobby disappeared.

Harry went then to retrieve his gifts when Ron's gasp called his attention.

"Harry? Wow … this is for me?" The boy had pulled out a dark blue dress robe. Harry smiled at his friend and nodded. The redheaded boy blushed a little and started mumbling something Harry didn't quite catch.

"I just thought you would appreciate a new dress robe," said Harry.

"Oh and I do, really is just that … well it must cost …"

"Never mind that, that's what Christmas is all about, giving gifts to the persons you care about," said Harry and went to retrieve a silver box that wasn't there the last time. Harry's attention turned to it. Seeing the card he put it inside his pocket and looked over the box that had a Snitch engraved on the top.

"Blimey, Harry …" screamed Ron, eyes wide opened and a dumbstruck expression on his face. Harry gave his friend a confused look and he went to Harry looking at the silver box. Seamus, Neville, and Dean turned around to see the two friends. This time Neville and Seamus were wearing the same expression as Ron.

"Harry, that is ... is it ... Oh Merlin, it's a Snitch," said Ron.

"A Snitch?" asked Harry. He looked at his friend who nodded. Harry opened the box, and indeed, inside it was a Golden Snitch with emerald green 'HP' initials engraved on it. Harry gasped in surprise at the Snitch.

"Wow, Harry. That must have cost a fortune!!" exclaimed Seamus open mouthed. Neville, Ron and Dean nodded in agreement.

"Who could possibly love you that much to give you that gift??!" inquired Dean. Harry, flustered, shrugged his shoulders and thought, 'Who could indeed? Thank Merlin I hid the card.'

"It didn't come with a note?" asked Ron frowning slightly. Harry shook his head.

"It doesn't matter, it's a Snitch!!!" said Dean with a huge grin.

"Go on, Harry, you have to touch it first," said Neville.

"Why?"

"Because the Snitch has flesh memories, and it recognizes the first person that touches it. You know, it can be an excellent place to put something you don't want to forget or something," said Neville. The rest of the boys looked at him, surprised at the amount of information he just gave them. The boy smiled sheepishly. "I tried to convince Gran to give me one … you know, for my memory."

With trembling hands Harry took the Golden Snitch in his hands. Its wings fluttered, excited at the contact, but the Snitch stayed there on Harry's outstretched hand. The five of them jumped at the sound of the door opening. Hermione entered the room and eyed the boys, suspicious at their guilty faces.

"Happy Christmas! Are you ready for breakfast?"

Harry closed his hand around the Snitch and replied, "In a minute." Hermione nodded and went out. Harry looked at his friends. "We better dress and go to the Great Hall. I'm really hungry."

**-oOo-**

Half an hour later the Golden Trio left the common room to go to the Great Hall. On the way Harry took his friends and dragged them to an empty classroom. Harry pulled out the Snitch from his pocket and showed it to Hermione.

"Wow, this is a high quality work, Harry. Who gave it to you?"

Before Ron could answer Harry pulled out the note and said, "Draco."

Ron and Hermione blinked in surprise. Harry passed them the note that was in the box.

_Potter,_

_Happy Christmas. Mother and I got this from one of the most important Quidditch supplies stores, and after adding your initials on it, we sent it to you as a Christmas present. Mother thought that it would fit you perfectly since you are a Seeker, and I have to agree with her. She wishes you a Happy Christmas and good luck for the second task._

_Draco L. Malfoy._

_PS: Hope this helps you with your so-called Seeker abilities._

Hermione read the note with a little frown while Ron scowled at the last part.

"Idiot, you always beat him on Quidditch, as if you need more practice." Harry rolled his eyes, amused. Sometimes he forgot how dense Ron could be.

"I think it was his way to ask if I like the gift," said Harry explaining, knowing too well how Draco hated to let his feelings out in the open. "You know, he is too proud to do it with straight words or even face to face."

"However, there is something that unnerves me," said Hermione, interrupting Ron before he had the opportunity to reply. Harry turned his attention to Hermione. "He says that he and his mother picked up this gift, that she wishes you good luck … Harry, this all so weird. You only got to know her at the Quidditch World Cup, and this change of heart from Malfoy … are you certain that you can trust him? I mean, he is a Malfoy, and we know his father is a manipulative bastard … what if this is a sick plan of theirs? Why would his mother help him choose a gift for you?"

"Yeah, I have to agree with Hermione," said Ron. "Ok, ferret boy has been decent and tolerable these past days … but he is still Draco Malfoy, you remember him? The guy that has been making our lives difficult, and the one that has as a father a loyal servant of You-Know-Who." Harry sighed and looked at his two friends.

"Look guys, I may not be able to explain everything to you, and believe me when I say that I understand your doubts but …" Harry paused here and thought over his next words. He knew that even if they had some doubt Ron and Hermione would back him up in everything, but he didn't want his friends to actually believe that Draco was still the slimy git he made everyone think he is. "Draco is not who he appears to be. You are right, 'Mione, his father is a manipulative bastard and that's what he has been doing all this time, manipulating Draco. And with no one there with him helping him to get rid of his father's manipulations … well, these last days while he was teaching us, he let go that uptight Malfoy attitude. Ron, you know it's true. His commentaries are more of the Slytherin nature than of the old Malfoy."

Ron looked at his friend and with surprise he realized that what Harry had said was true. Sure, Malfoy still got him all worked up but the commentaries were lacking their former malice.

"Ok, I think we can watch the situation for now. What about his mum?" asked Ron.

"Well, I don't know, I … I haven't gotten to know her," he lied. Truth be told, he had known Narcissa Malfoy or more accurately Narcissa Black. She had been like a mother, just like Mrs. Weasley. The both of them took good care of the younger members of the Order, and when Lucius Malfoy had killed her, Draco and Harry had been so furious … that was the last time any Death Eater or member of the Order had seen Lucius Malfoy alive.

"Harry? HARRY?" screamed Hermione waving her hand in front of the boy. He blinked and turned his attention to Hermione.

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

"I was asking what your dream was about."

"Dream?"

"You know, the one that woke you up this morning, mate. You were sweating and mumbling … was it one of those nightmares?" Then Harry remembered. Actually it had been one of those nightmares, he hadn't had those in awhile, not since he learned Occlumency. But now that Ron mentioned it …there was something he had never seen before …

"I don't know. There was Wormtail and Voldemort. He punished Wormtail because he didn't pay attention to someone, and that person almost escaped." Hermione and Ron were looking concerned.

"You know what you have to do, don't you, Harry?" The boy nodded his head.

"Yeah, but … right now I need to eat." They left the classroom and went directly to the Great Hall. Sitting at the Gryffindor table they started eating. A few minutes later the Weasley twins appeared, one to each side of Harry.

"Is it true?" questioned Fred with a grin.

"That you've got a Golden Snitch from a secret admirer?" asked George in turn. Harry smiled smugly and pulled out his Golden Snitch, which went flying over Harry's head. The twins and in general the Gryffindor table gasped, bringing the attention of the rest of the tables.

"WOW, THAT'S SO COOL, Harry. Can I take a picture?" Without waiting for an affirmation, Colin Creevey pulled out a camera and took the picture.

"That's incredible, Harry!!" said Angelina beaming. "Who gave it to you?"

"Can I touch it?" asked Ginny Weasley.

"What is this, Mr. Potter? Stealing a Snitch from the school's Quidditch supplies?" The Gryffindor table went silent at the appearance of Severus Snape. Harry turned around and gave his professor an innocent but calculating look. The Potions Master, ignoring the murmurs, took the Snitch in his hand and examined it carefully.

"Sir, if I may … it, it was a gift," said Hermione shyly.

Snape raised an appreciative eyebrow at the Snitch in front of him; he looked at Harry who had his green eyes fixated on him. For a minute or so Snape and Harry looked at each other, then surprising everyone Snape handed the Snitch to Harry, his eyes bright with amusement and malice in them.

"Well, looks like you have a new admirer, Potter," he said disdainfully, and with that he went to the staff table.

"That was creepy …" said Fred.

"…scary…" continued George.

"…unusual," finished Ginny.

Harry closed his hand around the Snitch and hid a smile. Looks like Snape had received his gift after all.

* * *

Thanks for the patience and the enthusiasm.

Don't you forget to review please...

next Chapter: The Yule Ball: Part 2. Revelations

(which will contain DH spoilers)

* * *


	9. The Yule Ball:Part 2 Revelations

Hello there, well it's been awhile first my computer went dead, then I entered college and now I have the time to update the story. Unfortunately, this chap has not Beta. So I haven't corrected any of the grammar or spelling mistakes. Please forgive thos and enjoy the story.

Right now looking for a beta that can help me continue the story

By the way, thanks for the reviews to you all!!

* * *

* * *

**The Yule Ball: Part 2. Revelations**

Just like last time, they spent all of their time playing outside in a very amusing snowball fight. At first the war had involved Harry, Neville, Hermione and the Weasley Clan; but as the game progressed any unfortunate student that crossed the battlefield would receive two or three snowballs, which lead them to join in the war. In the end, Angelina, Alicia, Hannah Abbot, Terry Boot, Ernie MacMillan and even some Beaux baton and Dumstrang students joined. It wasn't until one girl declared that she needed to get ready for the Ball that the little war ended. Even if the girls were all gone by five o'clock, it wasn't until seven that Harry and the others went to change.

Ron was looking at himself in the mirror with a satisfied smile.

"Really mate, thanks for the dressing robe" he said. Harry merely smiled and checked his reflection one last time.

"Don't mention it. "

"No really, I should thank you not just for the dressing robe…" Ron looks hesitant before adding, "Well don't tell anyone but, I 'm also grateful of the dancing lessons…even if it was Malfoy who taught us… it was your idea first, right?" Harry nodded with amusement.

"Yeah, Draco and Blaise were really good teachers. I think it's time to see if those lessons worked."

Harry was speechless. Hermione was beyond beautiful in Harry's opinion. He had forgotten how young and carefree she looked with her hair straightened and pulled up in a knot on the back of her head, and how her robes made her look more like a woman than a teenager. At that moment, Harry felt old and inadequate; he felt the weight of his 21 nearly 22 years of age on him, the weight of the upcoming war, he felt as if somehow… he was lying to her. Shaking those thoughts out of his head, Harry noticed that he had been staring at Hermione without saying a word and that it was making her flustered and nervous.

"You look…beautiful, breathtaking, beyond words..."

"I think she get the picture mate." said Ron with amusement and both, Harry and Hermione blushed.

"Yeah, right so…" Harry took Hermione's hand and dragged her away to a lonely corner, pulling out a jewelry box.

Hermione gasped, shocked when Harry opened it and revealed a necklace. The chain, as Harry had demanded in a letter, was made of silver and it had a bright, green and rectangular stone. Hermione looked from the necklace to Harry and the again to the necklace. He had picked it out especially for her, wanting to give the girl something to keep her safe, something that let him know that she was ok.

"Hermione." He said, talking with a soft voice and looking the girl in the eye. "I …this is for you. I realized that…I wanted to give you something special, something that would, if not match, then at least show my real feelings for you." Hermione was looking at him with hopeful eyes and Harry was lost in them, as he had lost himself so many times before. "This is like a proposal…I mean...not a proposal 'proposal', but more like a promise, not that proposing would be a bad thing just…well…I never would prop…I mean…I…you…" why, oh why was he was stuttering like an idiot?

"You wouldn't like that? To propose I mean?" Harry paled at that question. "Propose?! "I never…have I meant sure one day but…' Hermione was giving him a curious look so Harry tried to explain himself.

"No!!...I mean yes…no well…" and there he was again, stuttering as a schoolboy in love, well at some point he was one. When Harry looked over at Hermione he noticed an amused look on her face. Giggling slightly, Hermione caressed Harry's' cheek.

"You look so cute when you stutter and blush" she said still giggling. Harry scowled at her, showing as much dignity as he could muster.

"That wasn't funny or cute. You made me stutter while I was trying to give you something and tell you my feelings for you". At that comment Hermione blushed, but looked the black-haired boy in the eye when he continued "I like you a lot Hermione Granger…more like I am falling and falling really hard for you"

Hermione gave him a brilliant smile and leaning forward she gave the boy a peck on the cheek.

"I think Harry Potter…that I fell for you the first time I meet you" With that said Harry smiled at the girl and went to put the necklace on her."Thanks for this Harry" she said touching the stone. Taking Harry's hand they went to where Ron and the others where waiting for them.

"Champions over here, please!"

Harry and Hermione went along with Professor McGonagall to where the other champions were waiting. Harry saw Cedric and Cho, Fleur and Davis and finally there was Krum with a girl that Harry had never seen before. He saw Krum giving Hermione a longing look before turning to Harry and nodding briefly. Surprised, Harry returned the gesture and gave the seeker a kind smile. Harry gave Hermione's hand a squeeze that the girl returned with a nervous smile, and then the doors finally opened.

Many students passed by, some of them where giving Harry and Hermione curious looks while others like Draco and Blaise gave small nods of acknowledgement, which surprised Hermione . After that they were taken to the main table where, this time Harry willingly took a sit beside Percy Weasley.

"Harry it's a pleasure to see you." said Percy. Harry gave Percy a small smile and Hermione greeted the boy when he beamed at her "Hermione!! I see the two of you make a wonderful pairing. I must say young Harry, that you made a wise decision in asking Hermione to the ball".

"Oh, yeah the best decision ever" said Harry "though I must wonder why a girl as beautiful and smart as Hermione agreed to come with me to the dance." Hermione rolled her eyes and Percy waved him off.

"Nonsense. So far you are the bravest Gryffindor that has ever set foot in Hogwarts. It is only fair that you come with such an intelligent girl as Hermione".

"I agree with you Percy." said Hermione. "Tell me, how are things going at the Ministry?"

"So far they are excellent."

"Really?" asked Harry skeptically," I thought Mr. Crouch was sick." Harry then began scanning his menu and ordering his food. Along the tables everyone followed Harry's and Dumbledore's actions, and started choosing what they wanted to eat.

"Unfortunately, he is sick." said Percy with a worried voice. He was trying to look important and at the same time look sad about the news. Harry had to suppress his laugh, after all he could not let Percy go this time. Mrs. Weasley had suffered too many times for this son and Harry was trying to make sure this would not happen again. "And due to Mr. Crouch illness I've been promoted".

"Promoted?" asked a frowning Hermione.

"Yes, I am now his new personal assistant".

"That's great!!" replied Harry with so much cheerfulness that he caught the attention of not just Percy and Hermione but of Dumbledore as well. "I knew you would get an excellent job Percy, I have always thought that you are a very intelligent and promising person".

Hermione had her mouth slightly opened in shock. Percy was looking surprised, but a hint of satisfaction and pride was very visible. Dumbledore had that characteristic twinkle in his eyes and was listening to the conversation with wonder.

"Thank you, Harry." said Percy ,and Harry merely shrugged.

"It is true. So have you got to see Mr. Crouch?" asked casually Harry. Percy looked taken aback by the question, and now Hermione was giving him a familiar suspicious look.

"Have I got to see Mr. Crouch?" repeated Percy "Of course not, he has been ill".

"Oh, I know. It is just that since he is your boss, and now that he doesn't have Winky …I just thought you probably would have gone over to his place, or maybe sent a mediwitch or wizard to see how he has been doing. "After Harry said this he took a sip from his glass and let his words reach Percy's thoughts; now Hermione was looking at Harry with narrow eyes and he merely winked at her.

"Of course I had thought of that." Percy finally replied, but before he could add anything else Dumbledore interrupted. Without any of them noticing there was another person paying attention to their conversation his magical eye on Harry.

"Ah yes, I too had forgotten that Barty no longer has a House elf .He is probably at home alone and trying to survive his condition without help," said Dumbledore giving them a gentle smile. "It is good that Barty has Mr. Weasley to help him…but maybe I should pay him a visit, take Poppy with me, what do you think Mr. Weasley?"

"Of course Headmaster, that is a wonderful Idea. I was thinking that I should visit him sometime this week to see how Mr. Crouch is doing." Said Percy. Harry gave Dumbledore a smile, and raises his glass to the aged headmaster. Dumbledore repeats the gesture.

"What was all that about?" asked Hermione, but Harry merely shrugged.

"Nothing to worried about." before Hermione could continue Dumbledore stood up and asking the students to do the same, he put the tables aside with a wave of his wand, the Weird Sisters appeared, and the dance floor was set.

With a deep bow Harry invited Hermione to the dance floor. She rolled her eyes , but with a big smile on her face Hermione took his hand letting Harry drag her to the dance floor. Taking Hermione's hand in his and putting the other on her waist they started dancing to a slow and mournful tone. Moving along with the music Harry made Hermione follow him into the center of the dance floor. Their eyes locked and Hermione was smiling in disbelieve.

"You are a good dancer Harry!!"

"Thanks, but all the credit goes to Draco and Blaise…they were the ones who suffered from our clumsy first attempts."

"Thank goddess." said the girl smiling.

When Harry broke eye contact he realized that there were many people dancing around them, he caught a glimpse of a proud Ron and a bewildered Parvarti, and then he noticed a group of people looking over…

"Is that Neville and Ginny?" asked Hermione

Indeed, Neville had Ginny were dancing to the soft tune. Neville was dancing as if he had done it all his life. The people around them had their mouths wide open, and Harry could hear others saying..'Is that Longbottom?' 'Neville Longbottom knows how to dance??' 'Oh My God is that Neville?!' that last one had been Professor McGonagall, Harry merely chuckled. He was very satisfied with the confidence which Neville showed in asking Ginny to the Ball.

"They made a good couple." said Harry.

"Yes, they do" replied Hermione returning her eyes to the boy in front of her; they danced like that for a while until a growl behind Harry caught their attention.

"Nice pendant Potter" it was Moody and his magical eye was focused on the empty hourglass he carried with him all the time.

"Thanks" he replied coolly surprising Hermione at his tone and the protective posse he took in front of her.

"It seems like it's well made, who gave it to you?" asked Moody with too much interest, Harry just shrugged,

"A friend of mine" without giving the wizard another chance he took Hermione away from him, the girl was giving Harry a puzzled look.

"Harry, what was Professor Moody talking about? What pendant?" Harry grimaced at the question.

"Well, it's just a pendant that someone gave me a long time ago…nothing important."

"Are you sure? Professor Moody was really interested in it" replied Hermione; both of them had started dancing again.

"Yes, it's just that the pendant has an empty hourglass …maybe that's what called his attention" Hermione nodded at that and Harry suppressed a sigh of relief; however his mind went back to Moody's comment. Back in his fourth year he had asked about the socks Dobby had been giving him, and once again the House-Elf was giving him the same socks, but this time Moody's attention was drawn to something different. Harry smiled at Hermione hiding his worries. Things had been changing not just because Moody comment, but along with the socks Dobby had given him something else, something that he had seen before but couldn't quite place where or when … a ring with the form of a snake eating it's own tail.

Far away at one of the student tables was a single figure brooding by himself a black bottle in his hand, and his eyes fixed on Harry. Behind him another figured appeared and sat beside him.

"Where is your date?" asked Draco in a bored tone.

"Oh she left with Pansy and some Dumstrang guys"

"She dumped you already?" asked Draco amused, Blaise scowled at that comment.

"No, unlike you, I gave my partner a good time but she seems more interested in their stories so I let her go with them"

"What do you mean unlike me?" asked the blond Slytherin.

"Well Pansy was mumbling about how you had just danced with her once, and then went over here to brood by yourself" Blaise eyed the bottle the young man had in his hand. "and I see she wasn't mistaken".

"I wasn't about to keep dancing with her" grimacing the blond continued" can you imagine?? I had to listen to her make all kinds of rude comments about how she is a better woman than Granger to Weasley, and all the girls that passed around us!! I believe that I was very generous to just give her one dance".

"Yeah you probably were. What is that?"

"Just a little something to keep me happy" said Draco mildly. Blaise merely sighed and follow the blond's eyes. He saw on the dance floor a laughing Hermione with an equally laughing Harry.

"You know, I think you really like him which is ok, but you have to overcome that self-pity of yours and try to tell him that" Draco looked over at Blaise as if the boy was mad. "I can assure you that the feeling is not mutual, he is in love with Granger, but …I can tell that he is a faithful friend".

"What are you talking about Blaise?? For a long time now you have come up with this ridiculous idea that I like Potter".

"So you don't like him?" Draco seem taken aback by the question and Blaise merely smiled. "You know its ok, I'm not going to tell your father or any other for that matter…just, don't let these feelings make you make the wrong decisions".

Draco went silent for a moment. He took another sip from the bottle, and with a frown he left the Great Hall leaving Blaise behind. Malfoy was mumbling with anger 'how dare him?' , pulling out the bottle he had persuade Nott to give him after he had found fire whisky in the other boy's trunk . He had just started to drink when the voice of his Head of House and the voice of Karkaroff called his attention.

"... Don't see what there is to fuss about, Igor."

"Severus, you cannot pretend this isn't happening!" Karkaroff's voice sounded anxious and hushed, as though he wasn't too keen on being heard. "It's been getting clearer and clearer for months. I am becoming seriously concerned, I can't deny it "

"Draco? What are you doing here?" Karkaroff flinched at the name and he turned to see the younger Malfoy looking at both men with a smirk on his face.

"Sorry Professor I was just …walking, didn't mean to overhear your conversation" he said looking at Karkaroff who fidgeted under Draco's eyes, of course the man knew who he was, and what the boy was capable of if he said anything to his father. Snape merely narrowed his eyes and watched the boy with interest.

"Oh, young Malfoy. Such a pleasure to get to talk with you" said Karkaroff.

"Please Sir, keep the formalities for another time, now if I may?" he said walking to the other side until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I would like to have a talk with you" said the voice of Snape. Draco merely turned around, as he had expected, Snape's face didn't show anything of the nature of the conversation he wanted to have with him. "But, I guess that will have to wait. Now go on".

Not waiting for Snape to talk to him again or hear more of their conversation Malfoy kept walking until he found a place where he could rest. That was interesting, he had known that his father was a good friend of that Karkaroff guy, and now it was pretty obvious that Karkaroff had once been a Death Eater. Now he wanted to sneak away from the noble path, at least he was pretty sure that the guy wasn't smart enough to put Potters name on the goblet. Draco was analyzing that information when yet another private conversation reached his ears. It was a conversation between that oaf Hagrid and Madame Maxime. Draco had to suppress his laugh 'so he did like Maxime…'

He stays there for a while until he hears Hagrid's confession, her denial and then nothing. Draco lifts his head to see Madame Maxime walking away, and after a while Hagrid leaves for his so called home. Draco couldn't help but feel…sympathy for the half-giant; he shook his head. He was spending to much time with those Gryffindors. Pulling out the bottle he took another sip of it. Apparently that night was full of surprises.

"I don't think I can take it anymore." said Hermione sitting at one of the tables. Harry sat beside her and handed her a bottle of butterbeer.

"Yes, I think we've been dancing for four hours. "said Harry, 'which is a lot longer then that time I danced with Parvarti' thought the boy. He then noticed that Ron and Parvarti were still dancing like mad. "You wanna go for a walk?" ventured Harry and Hermione nodded eagerly.

Both of them left the Great Hall and started walking down the path that lead toward the lake.

The cool air from outside hit their heated faces and Harry took Hermione's hand in his as they walked along the path watching the other students who were on their way there too and hearing them laugh and talk. The night was clearer and in the sky the brightly shinning stars could be seen, Harry spotted the Dog Star Sirius very quickly and a sad smile illuminated his features. He remembered the time when Remus had told him where Sirius star was and every time the boy felt down he would look for it, and fell not just the presence of his godfather but of those who had died protecting him, now the star was a reminder of what he had to do to change the dark future.

The lake was dark and icy, the stars were reflected in the calm water. Harry picked up a stone and launched it into the water forming ripples.

"So, are you enjoying yourself so far?" asked Harry, Hermione gave the boy a soft smile and picking a stone she also throw it to the lake.

"Yes, it's been a wonderful night Harry. Thanks." she said and nearing him gave the boy a kiss on the cheek. Harry touched his cheek with a goofy smile and turned to see Hermione. The girl was looking at him with a serious look on her face "you've changed." she said with conviction, Harry put on his best blank expression.

"No, I haven't."

"Yes, you have Harry," replied the girl stubbornly, this time she turned her gaze to the lake and Harry could see that the girl wasn't done with her accusations "I've been your best friend since first year, and I've been with you and Ron in all the troubles that have been following you since you first set foot in Hogwarts. I like you Harry. I really do, but this is the first time you've shown some interest in me."

Harry was surprised at Hermione's words. He had to give the girl some credit for her thoughts. Truth be told, he started showing interest in Hermione at the beginning of his sixth year, and it wasn't until after Christmas that he gathered the courage to ask her out on a date. Before that he had always saw her as his best friend the person that stood by him no matter what, he took Hermione's chin and made her look him in the eye. Hermione returned the look with determination.

"I have always showed my interest in you Hermione. But I have to admit that at first it was because you are my friend…and lately it has developed into something else, more deeper and that makes my heart miss a beat every time you look my way and make me happier than I have ever been" and with that Harry leaned in closer to her, to lightly kiss her when he felt Hermione's hand behind his head and bringing them both together in a sweet but demanding kiss.

Harry almost laughed but contained himself. The kiss was so sweet, and it was just a closed-lip kiss but he had felt Hermione's feelings just as eagerly as he was trying to show his.

Harry was the first one to break the kiss. He had never thought he could be that happy again, and for a moment all the worries about Voldemort, Horocruxes or anything else were forgotten. Unfortunately, when you are that happy, especially if you are one Harry Potter things never last that way.

Severus Snape was at the Entrance Hall, he had in his hand a very curious coin, one that resembled a galleon. That morning he had woke up to the usual presents from Minerva, Albus and Narcisa; but he had never expected to receive another gift as particular as that coin. Engraved on it were the words '_if troubles lies ahead just write for help!' _And along with the coin was a note with the same words, Snape was many things but he wasn't a fool nor an idiot, the hand writing from that note had been Potter's, he could easily have recognized his hand writing anywhere. That morning when he tried to see if in fact the boy had sent him the coin, the blasted boy merely occluded his mind, so that left him with another question he would have to get out of the boy the first chance he had. Snape stopped playing with the coin as soon as he saw Albus Dumbledore approaching.

"Very well Severus, what do you have for me?"

Harry and Hermione were near the Entrance Hall when the voice of two well known men called their attention.

"Karkaroff's Mark is becoming darker too. He is panicking, he fears retribution; you know how much help he gave the Ministry after the Dark Lord fell, Karkaroff intents to flee if the Mark burns."

Hermione and Harry looked at each other with wide eyes, and Hermione was wearing a somber expression at Snape's words.

"Does he?" replied Dumbledore and Harry gulped "and are you tempted to join him?" 'What?? Was Dumbledore mad? Why he was saying such a thing to Sev?' thought Harry at the cool voice of Dumbledore.

"No. I am not such a coward".

"No. You are a braver man by far than Igor Karkaroff. You know, I sometimes think we Sort too soon…" Harry couldn't see the men faces but he was sure that hurt and anger were evident in the Potions Master, he himself felt angered at the words Dumbledore had uttered to him "Goodnight Severus" both of them heard the Headmaster leave. Hermione looked over at Harry with apprehension in her expression, Harry nodded and both of them tried to walk away unnoticed by Snape.

"Potter!!" no such luck. Harry turned to see Snape watching him, the hurt was still evident, but he was trying to hide it in his angered state. "What are you doing here? 10 points from Gryffindor"

"Yes Sir." Snape started walking away when Harry said suddenly "sir?" Snape didn't stop until…"Merry Christmas" Snape stopped in his tracks but he didn't turn he stood there for a few seconds before walking away. Hermione gave a puzzled but pleased look at Harry, the boy took her hand and both of them went over the Great Hall.

Inside the place there were a few more couples and Harry spotted Ron, Parvarti, Lavender, Seamus, Neville and Ginny sitting at a table laughing and enjoy themselves; before Harry could walk towards them He felt someone dragging him to another table, far away so that they couldn't be overhead. Hermione was looking deadly serious.

"Harry, did you know that Professor Snape was…is…?" the girl didn't know how to utter the last part. Harry merely looked at her and then turned his sight to the Headmaster that was wearing a smile and talking with Madame Maxime.

"Yes, I knew" he said. Hermione grabbed his hand with hers and put her head on his shoulder, a move that surprised Harry greatly.

"This is getting worse, don't you think? What is the Headmaster thinking about…having two death eaters in here?" she said concern was evident in her voice.

"I trust Snape." said Harry firmly. Not leaving place for an argument. At this Hermione lift her head and looked into his green eyes.

"You trust him? Harry you merely like him!! And he doesn't even like you, he loathes you!" exclaimed the girl" what if he…"

"No, he wouldn't. And Dumbledore has three death eaters under his nose, even if he don't know who the third one is." before Hermione could reply to such a statement, the voice of Ron and Ginny brought them back to reality.

"Hey, guys. We were looking for you" said Ron with a mischief smile on his face" where were you?"

"yeah , you left before the dance competition started. They made everyone form a big circle and put the competitors in the middle" exclaimed Ginny" it was actually funny, we were waiting for you to join in".

"Well, we were outside, it was getting too hot in here" said Harry.

"Too hot?" exclaimed Seamus, who had arrived at that moment; he had an amused expression on his face, one that made the other boys laugh and Hermione and Harry blush.

"Yes, we were tired of dancing so we went for a walk."

"Yeah, sure. Shall we go?" replied Parvarti not believing Harry's words. All of them stood up and headed to Gryffindor tower.

Igor Karkaroff was angry. Once again Snape had snuck out on him with stupid excuses and leaving him there with all the worries. Unconsciously he put his right hand on his left forearm, the mark was there burning slightly. It was impossible that the stupid Potion Master didn't feel it like he did, he was pretty sure that every Death Eater in the world was feeling that…that thing burning. Karkaroff sighed in frustration directing his eye sight to the ship, the lights were on in some of the compartments so he figured that he would have to go over there ,and end the party of his students; just when he was about to walk over there a strong hand grabbed his neck and smashed him against a tree on. Gasping in pain, Karkaroff went to look at his attacker and had to suppress the terror that went through him when he saw himself face to face with Mad- Eyed Moody.

"Now my dear Karkaroff, you and me will have a conversation concerning our Master." said the man with a low and dangerous voice. Karkaroff's eyes opened in surprise and through difficult breaths he spoke to the man.

"I…I d-don't…now what are…you talking...'bout..." he said now struggling to get rid of the hold the wizard had on him. Moody smiled smugly and leaned over the man who froze in place.

"I know, you know," he said in a childish manner that sent shivers of terror through Karkaroff" And my Master is willing to forgive your disloyalty if you help him now."

"I…I do…whatever..." said the wizard that by now was turning an interesting shade of purple. Moody released him and Karkaroff fell to the floor.

"Of course you will do whatever, and you better do whatever he asks…he will not give you another chance. I hope I don't have to tell you that this conversation never took place." Moody turned around ready to leave when Karkaroff spoke once again.

"Is he…you, but you...and what did he …" not one of his sentences was finished, and Moody laugh at that.

"Eloquent, my dear Karkaroff. Don't worry, you will know when he will need your assistance." and with that Moody left. Karkaroff stayed like that for a minute or so before standing up and walking towards the ship thinking hard, but finding no way out of his services to the Dark Lord.

* * *

Comentaries?? reviews??

They are very welcomed


	10. Slytherin Quarters

**Hello everyone!!!**

**It's been a year now since last time I update the story. For that I apologize with you. I really feelt sorry because this is my 'baby' you know. Well, I have a beta, that is going over the chapter. Until then I am going to publish the un-beta part. Hope it isn't too horrible to read, but I just thought that ..well, it was only fair to update. Maybe I am wrong, but either way, here is the tenth chapter of the story, hope you enjoy and do not forget to review!**

* * *

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 10:**

**Slytherin Quarters and Mr. Crouch earlier disappearance**

The Christmas Holidays went by without any other incident after the Yule Ball. The only incident was the rumor about Harry's and Hermione's new relationship and the extraordinary skills of Neville Longbotton on the dance floor. There wasn't anything important until the first day of classes.

Harry woke up a little late, the night before he had gone to the Room of Requirement to keep himself in form not just with his magic but with the manipulation of the Water Element that he had started back in his time. It was hard to get ride of your best friend and your girlfriend but, Harry took advantage of the fact that Ron hadn't done any homework and Neville was having problems with his. So like the good and noble Gryffindor Harry was, the black-haired boy asked Hermione to help them and in the mean time he was going to concentrate on the solution of the Golden Egg for the Second Task.

He hated the fact that he lied to Hermione and the others…but, it couldn't be help. As Dumbledore would say: It was for the greater Good. So during his holidays Harry train and decided to worry about the Quarters, that the portrait of Salazar Slytherin had mentioned, once he was back to class.

"Good Morning. "He said once he arrived to the table. Hermione and Ron looked at each other before looking over at Harry with seriousness.

"What's with the long faces?" asked Harry. Hermione handled him the Diary Prophet. What was in there made Harry's blood run cold.

_DISAPPEARANCE AT THE MINISTRY_

_It seems that the incompetence of the Ministry of Magic to know where his employees are knows not boundaries. This humble reporter fund out that not only the dear and very efficient employee Bertha Jorkins is missing and that the Ministry seems to be reluctant to search for her; but last week one f the most important people inside the Ministry has gone missing for quite a while._

_Bartemious Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Co-Operation was believed to be in a very poor health. He had been confined to his Manor since the end of the First Task of the Three Wizard Tournament. _

"_The fact that he couldn't assist to the Yule Ball in Hogwarts made me concern of his well-being and so I decided to paid him a visit with his Doctor." Declared the young assistant of Mr. Crouch, Percy Weasly. "Imagine my surprise when I went two weeks after the Ball and he wasn't home."_

_The fact that the Ministry wasn't adept enough to realize that one of his employees had been missing for quite some time tells us about the wonderful work that our authorities are doing. Apparently the investigations are on a hold, due to the lack of evidence at the scene that could indicate if this was a kidnapping, a murder or a simple leave on vacations matter._

_But, if you want the opinion of this humble reporter, I would dare said that the Ministry is losing his touch in keeping the important people around or maybe…this has something to do with the well-known reputation that Bartemious Crouch had gathered over the years…maybe the Ministry finally realized that letting a unstable person to work in such an important role would lead to embarrassing outburst like the ones Bartemious Crouch did in the Quidditch World Cup._

_Rita Skeeter_

"Harry, are you ok?" Harry lifted his eyes and found himself looking directly in Hermione's ones. The concern was evident in them and Harry had to make everything in his power to look very calm.

"Yes, it's just…don't you guys think this is a little strange?"

"What do you mean?" Harry lowered his gaze to the journal with a frown. 'What is happening? What is the meaning of this…Crouch wasn't supposed to disappear…yet.'

"Harry?"

"oh, I just…well, Skeeter is making this look like Crouch just ran away or as if he was …you know put on some place by the Ministry"

"Well, she said that there isn't enough proofs of anything…so I think is nothing" said Ron returning to his breakfast. Hermione however was wearing a serious expression that only appeared when she was on a very difficult task.

"I think I know what you mean Harry. It's not like Crouch to leave his work and if he was confined to St. Mungo's I mean the Ministry wouldn't denied that maybe Crouch was sick enough to be put on a hospital."

Ron and Hermione started discussing this while Harry's eyes traveled around the Great Hall to finally stop at the Professor's table. Dumbledore wasn't there; but Moody was. The fake Moody was looking rather smugly and enjoying his breakfast. The black-haired man didn't know what to do or what to think except that things were different and he need to start his search of the Horocruxes.

* * *

"Mister Potter I would appreciate if you do not try to destroy my classroom!" exclaimed a very annoyed McGonagall after a failed spell that end up burning the woman's desk.

While the boys were barely holding back their laughs Hermione was glaring at the black-haired boy that scratch the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry, Professor I didn't mean to do that"

"Clearly Mister Potter it wasn't a good idea to pair you with Miss Granger. Perhaps you wouldn't lack concentration if you practice with Mister Finnigan."

Both Harry and Hermione blush furiously at those words and the annoying giggling coming from some of the girls and the snicker coming from the boys. Harry gave his girlfriend an apologetically look before starting the exercise once again.

"So, you were really distract, weren't you Harry?" said Seamus wigging his eyebrows with an amuse smile. Harry stopped himself from rolling his eyes and merely nodded.

"But, it wasn't anything you may be thinking" Seamus smile grew at that.

"And what may I be thinking?"

"Oh, shut it! Let's finish this with anymore accidents." Seamus merely smiled but continued the exercise.

Once again Harry returned is attention to the task but his mind drift to his early thoughts. It wasn't so much about Hermione what distract him, though it was a main factor of distraction most of the times, but the absence of opportunities to look for Slytherin quarters.

When he wasn't doing homework Hermione and Ron were helping him out with the Second Task. At first he tried to convince them that he had everything under control and that he didn't need their help; but, after a small kiss and a tender smile he couldn't say no to Hermione.

Then there was Snape. For some reason the man just signed himself up to the night patrols which made it difficult for Harry to go outside, especially if the man seems to have a fixation with the part where the Gryffindor Tower was located. Harry sighed, he couldn't let his visit to those quarters for another time, he need to do it and do it quickly.

"Finally, I thought that McGonagall was just waiting for the moment she could let us out…Seriously Harry, what was so distracting? I mean, it was just Hermione." Said Ron which earned him a painful smack on the head and deadly glare from said girl.

"Said that again Ron and I would do more than a simple smack."

"Besides, it was because it was Hermione that I got so distract" said Harry smiling making the girl blush a little.

"Still Harry you shouldn't distract yourself in classes and if …I…I mean it would be better if you just paired with Ron or anyone else…for the sake of our grades." Said Hermione.

"Oh, 'Mione you know me…I'm going to try to not distract myself so much." Said Harry. "Anyway, I was thinking that today we could go to the Kitchens."

"Please, tell me you're not in that stupid spew thing?" Hermione sent a glare to Ron.

"I told you it isn't spew, is S.P.E.W." then turning to Harry, "and why do you want to go there? "

"Oh, I just thought that it would be good if we asked Winky some questions about Crouch"

Hermione nodded in understanding while Ron looked a little lost at that.

"Why? I mean, why do you want to talk to her about Crouch? Isn't he missing?"

"Exactly" the three of them entered the Great Hall, sat on the Gryffindor table looking around to make sure no one was eavesdropping. "Look, I know that this sounds …weird but I think there is something going on and maybe Winky can help us."

"I don't understand. Ok, we established that your entering in the Tournament was because someone wants you dead but, what does the disappearance of Crouch have with you?"

"Probably nothing, but is worth investigating. Don't you think Ron?" Ron seemed to pounder for a moment before shrugging.

"I think you are right. Also we should let Sirius know about this and what he may know and probably write to your brother."

"Hey!! That's a good idea" replied Ron, Hermione smile a little at the little while Harry merely rolled his eyes.

"Ok, then is settle. Since tomorrow is Saturday we could do all of this without people noticing too much."

* * *

It was past midnight. Harry turned his head to the side; his best friend was snoring slightly and mumbling some nonsense. Harry couldn't help the amused smile that form on his face before his hand went directly to the Hourglass that was resting on his chest. He closed his hand on it and sighed.

'I've been so distract lately. First, I've got to see Hermione and Ron, then it was Dumbledore and Sev and…the knowledge that Sirius is alive…I can't distract myself anymore.´

With that thought in mind he pulled out the Marauder's Map and his Invisibility Cloak. He looked at the Map and saw the small dot with the name ´Severus Snape´ on it, but shrugged it off. It was now or never and the Slytherin Quarters was his first solid clue on the Horocruxes.

Harry pulled out a small rucksack and put in it a box that had been sent to him at the same time that Hermione's gift. Putting on the Cloak, he left the Tower and went directly to the passage that went to the Slytherin Common Room.

Walking through the corridors, Harry had to make sure that no one was following or near his destination every minute. The moment he arrived to the stairs he looked around before going down the stairs until he found himself in the hall that took him directly to the dungeons where the Slytherin Common Room was located. That's when he stopped and turned on his wand.

Just like Salazar had told him the hall went directly in one direction and that was the Common Room. However behind him, in a dark corner just behind the statute of a dragon was a small entrance that went directly to another hall. This one was completely dark and cold with a slightly smell of humidity in it. Harry walked a few steps before he found himself in front of a naked wall. There was nothing on it that could indicate Harry that the wall wasn't what appear to be.

"Lumos!" was the whisper that left his lips. The light of his wand light the wall in front of him and Harry started his search of the ´knob' that Salazar had told him about. Five minutes later, he found it.

The symbol of a small snake on the right side of the wall. It wasn't bigger than a coin and the only remarkable thing about it were the golden eyes that seem to react to the light.

Harry smirked before he started talking in the language he knew to well.

"_Open!" _Hissed Harry in Parseltongue and almost immediately the snake turned into a knob. Harry opened his eyes in surprise before closing his hand in it and opening.

The door opened to a majestic room. Harry had never known that Salazar Slytherin was capable of such a beautiful sight. The room was circular and had one single window that faces the lake. Even though the place was a dungeon and it was, apparently, under water the place was warm and comfy. It had a single red table with two chairs and a fireplace that ha two armchairs. As soon as he entered the fireplace along with five torches turned on letting Harry admired the entire room. There was a single door that lead directly to a bedroom with a four post bed with a bedspread green, a small night table and another door that lead directly to the bathroom. Beside the door that lead to the bedroom there was a single bookshelf that had at least fifty books, though there was a big space between two volumes written in a language Harry didn't recognize.

Harry took his cloak off and started looking for some indication of Voldemort's presence in that room; but the only thing off had been the space between those books. Harry sighed in defeat and took a seat in front of the fireplace. One hand went directly to the bridge of his nose and massaged it softly. So much time waste…well, no totally waste he had met this place. He had fixated his eyes on the fire when he felt it.

He wasn't alone in the room, Harry grabbed his wand with force and tensed up completely and his eyes narrowed immediately ready to turned around and attack. Harry turned around so fast that the heavy armchair fell to the floor with a loud thump.

However…

…there was nothing there. Harry lowered his wand confuse and once again he felt it. A presence, this time the presence was more clear and tempting. Harry felt a call even thought he couldn't hear any words or voices. This presence was calling him and Harry started to feel the heaviness of that call.

Harry's eyes started to roam around the room until; finally they came to rest in a small pedestal that was over the fireplace. The young man frown, he didn't remember that thing just a few minutes ago. Over the pedestal was a small bust with the face of a young woman with hard expression and eyes close. On the forehead of the bust was a crown diadem…Rowena Revenclaw's Crown diadem.

"So, this is your other Horocrux after all." Said Harry with a tired voice. He calmed himself a little and put the box, his invisibility cloak and the map on the armchair he had picked up and approached the fireplace. When he was at a meter f distance he felt it again. The same presence, but this time Harry could recognize it: It was Voldemort's presence.

Without losing more time, the black-haired boy closed is eyes and stretched is hand towards the bust and started mumbling in the old language Remus and Severus had thought him a long time ago, it wasn't until then that the presence tried to invade his mind.

_Such a promisssing mind…such a powerful person…but, what is power without knowledge?_

_What is bravery without intelligence__...Harry Potter… let me be your brain while you are the power…_

Just as the voice was talking to him images of Harry's past and future started to roll up in his mind. Memories of is childhood and the abuse he had suffered under the Dursleys, Hermione's and Ron's dead the failures of the entire mission he was in charge. And then the scenario changed and the voice sound more seductive and inviting. He saw himself smiling in triumph over Voldemort's body, all his friends beside him and at the end there he could see Sirius and Hermione…something inside Harry's head click in realization and the by started to resist the enchantment.

Harry blinked without realizing that he had been staring at the same place for over five minutes, his head was heavy and he had a big headache, he was breathing heavily as if he had been running for hours and he could felt something on his nose, when he brought a hand to it and looked at his fingers the boy gasped in surprise at the sight of blood.

"Stupid, if Severus was here he would have killed me" said Harry closing his eyes once again and stretching is hand. He started to mumble something in an ancient language and when he finally opened his eyes once again they were completely black and a small light appear on his hand "finite…telband"

There was a scream of agony coming form the pedestal and then, both the pedestal and the bust burst out in black flames letting the crown fall to the floor.

"Good try Tom…but you have to do better than that" commented the boy with a tired smile on his face. He picked up the crown and put it inside the box. He was really tired and the only thing he could think of was his warm bed.

* * *

A few kilometers away near the cost of England a man in black clothes made his appearance out of thin air. Two men started at the new comer with mouths wide open and shock evident in their faces. The man turned to them and with a shy smile he pointed the wand on his hand to them before a green light shoot each one of them. The bodies fall to the ground with the expression engraved in their faces and after a moment of silence the man started to walk away from the place singing a happy melody.

* * *


	11. Conversations: change of events

**Hello everyone,**

**I'm back with a new chapter. Told you I was going to update more frequently than before, so here is the next chapter. I want to thank Rachel Noelle who help me out with this one (Thank you!!). Also, thanks to all people who review or read the story.**

**Ok, here is the chapter, enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Conversations: change of events.**

The week-end passed and with it another week started. The Second Task was getting closer by the minute and the school was, once again, excited about it. The twins, as always, had started the betting poll that this time was in Harry's favor.

As they had planned, they sent the letters to Sirius and Percy asking them about Mr. Crouch's disappearance and if they had heard anything unusual. Also they decided to pay Winky a little visit in the kitchens Sunday after dinner; but, the reunion didn't go that well. Or rather Harry noticed something odd in Winky that put in his health in danger.

"Oh no, Winky is happy working for Professor Dumbledore." Said the House-Elf with a happy expression. Harry lifted his eyebrows at that statement. "Yes, Winky is very happy that Dobby brought her here."

'Could it be…?' Harry's thoughts went to the fake Moody and the probability that the man could be in contact with Winky. 'But that's not possible, he didn't the first time. So why would he do it now?'

"So, Winky, you haven't heard about Crouch?" asked Harry. The House-elf looked at Harry and started babbling with teary eyes that she hadn't heard about him.

Hermione sent Harry a reproachful look, while Ron kept eating some of the stuffs the other House-elves gave him. Harry, however, was looking directly in Winky's eyes trying to see if she was telling the truth or not. He was so concentrated that never noticed the effects his observations were having on Winky until Hermione called him.

"Harry! What are you doing?" The black-haired boy blinked a few times, he looked at Hermione and then at Winky that was trembling and looking around moving her hands nervously.

"Oh, sorry." Said Harry smiling sheepishly at Hermione, the girl narrowed her eyes at him.

"What were you doing?"

"Eh, nothing just…nothing." He said not finding a good excuse for his actions.

After that the conversation went back to something more comfortable, though Hermione didn't stop sending Harry that knowing glare that always ended up with Harry in a corner and Hermione demanding answers. But Harry didn't give her time to ask anything. That day after a deep kiss he said good-night and went to bed with a horrible headache and more tired than he had ever felt before.

*******************************************

"Are you feeling all right?" asked a worried Hermione the next day at the Gryffindor table. Harry looked at her and nodded.

"Yes, just a headache."

"It has something to do with…you know…" asked Hermione with a significant look.

"No, just a normal headache. But thanks for asking," He said giving the girl a peck on the cheek.

When the time for Potions arrived Harry felt even worse than before and Hermione and Ron pointed that out before they entered the class room.

"Harry, you better go to the Hospital Wing, maybe Madam Pomfrey has something for that headache?" suggested Ron.

"Yeah, but after Potions, don't want to give Snape a reason to reduce points."

"Too late Mister Potter, five points from Gryffindor."

"What? Why? We weren't doing anything bad!!" exclaimed Ron, the rest of the Gryffindors were arguing as well while the Slytherins smirked. Snape looked at Ron and let out a nasty smile.

"You just did Mister Weasley. Now unless you want more points taken I suggest you come in."

Snape, as usual, wasn't in a good mood that day. He entered the classroom with the students close behind. Harry was about to put his things beside Hermione's when the man stopped him.

"No, Mister Potter, today you will not be sitting near distractions." Said the man with a sneer. "Why don't you sit besides Mister Malfoy? Maybe today you'll learn something and not have others doing your work for you."

Harry frowned but said nothing; he wasn't in the mood for any fight. He took his things and went to Malfoy who gave him his trademark smirk.

"Ready to finally do a decent potion Potter?"

"Ready to see my real Potions abilities Malfoy?" replied Harry to which both, Snape and Malfoy snorted.

"Mister Potter, you use your fame and arrogance to brew potions in my class, which would explain your incapacity to do a good job in my class." Snape glared at the boy before a smirk appeared on his face. "Ten points from Gryffindor. Now, if Mister Potter doesn't have any more to say, let's start."

Draco couldn't hide his grin and Harry scowled at the blond-haired boy. They started working on the potion of the day, and Draco observed with surprise, that Harry wasn't that bad. He smiled, he knew that Harry wasn't that bad, after all between him and Severus they ended up ruining some of the potions he did. But now, it was different; of course Draco couldn't show how different it was, he still need to keep appearances.

"This is certainly shocking," commented Draco, Harry lifted his gaze from his cauldron and looked at Draco.

"What?"

"You actually know how to brew a potion." Said Draco smirking at Harry who merely rolled is eyes.

Draco looked around and saw that everyone was too busy with their assignment, so he took that opportunity to get closer to Harry. In a low voice he said.

"I think I can help you with your problem." Harry stopped for a moment before, with narrowed eyes, he glance at Draco.

"What problem?"

"The Second Task." Said Draco with an arrogant smile, Harry looked around before returning his eyes to Draco.

"The Second Task? What do you know about it?" asked Harry, his voice was low and nervous. What could Draco possibly know about the Second Task?

"Don't tell me you haven't figured it out yet Potter!!" said Draco, with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Both of them were so engrossed in the talk that they never noticed Snape looking at them from the other side of the class room.

"The task is next month!!! No, not even next month it's three weeks away!!"

Harry watched amused while Draco lectured him in a low voice, his grey eyes glaring at Harry but the worry was evident in his voice. Harry grimaced in pain; he lifted his hand and massaged his temple a little.

"Harry, are you ok?" hearing his name surprised Harry. He looked at Draco and saw that the Slytherin was looking at him with a frown. "You look paled. "

"I'm ok." Said Harry giving the boy a smirk. "You were saying…"

"It's there anything you would like to share with the class Mister Potter?" Harry and Draco jumped at the same time; Snape had appeared out of nowhere and was glaring at Harry. Draco looked at Harry and then at Snape before saying.

"He was trying to copy some of my notes Sir." Snape's eyes went to Draco's. Both of them looked at each other for a moment before Snape said.

"It's that so…"

"No, Sir. Malfoy is lying. I wouldn't want his notes even if he begged." At that declaration both, Snape and Malfoy, smirked.

"Beg? Me beg to you Potter? Please, do no make me laugh you're a…"

But no one in the class got to know what Harry was, because at that moment Harry's hand went to his forehead before the black-haired boy fainted. If it hadn't been for Malfoy, surely Harry would have ended up in his cauldron that was still hot from the brewing. Snape lifted his eyebrows and looked at Harry who was now on the floor and Draco who had an expressionless face.

"Harry!" Hermione ran towards him but was stopped by Snape.

"I will take Mister Potter to the Infirmary. When I am back I want all your potions on my desk and the classroom clean. It's that understood?" after all of them nodded, Snape lifted Harry with a spell and started moving him. "Draco, if you would, follow me."

Draco nodded and left the place with his arrogant smile in place; before he left he and Hermione exchanged looks. The blond boy gave the girl and almost imperceptible nodded and Hermione just sighed and nodded back.

"What the hell was that?" asked Ron, Hermione glared at him.

"I'll tell you later."

**************************************

"What did you do to Potter Severus?" asked a very angry Madame Pomfrey. Snape merely rolled his eyes at the woman's antics. It was typical of everyone to get like that because of Potter.

"I didn't do anything to the boy, Poppy," said the man in a calm voice "It is not my fault that he cannot stand on his own."

"Do not play with me Severus Snape!" said the woman waving a finger in his direction. Severus felt like a five-year-old that had done something very wrong. This made him frown and sulk.

"I am not playing with you Poppy. And I would appreciate if you stopped sending those accusations at me." He said glaring at the woman. "Have you wondered, perhaps, that the boy did this to himself? Maybe to call for more attention?"

"No one gets magical drain on their own!!"

At those words Snape looked at the woman with a serious, almost calculating, expression. Draco, who was beside him, looked puzzled at what the nurse had said.

"What do you mean by magical drain?" asked Draco. The woman looked at him for the first time. Her frown deepened but she answered the question nevertheless.

"It means that Potter has used more magic that he is capable of releasing or manipulating." At those words Draco frowned, confused.

"How could he do that?"

"My thoughts exactly," said Snape with a single eyebrow lifted. "How could someone like Potter do something so idiotic. "

Madame Pomfrey looked from teacher to student for a few moments before relaxing a little. Apparently the woman decided that neither of them were the responsible for Harry's state.

"I don't know. But the Headmaster should know about this and Mister Potter will have a big talk with me after he wakes up," she said, then with a firm arm and a finger signaling the door, "Now, out! Potter needs rest."

Snape and Draco left the Infirmary moments before Dumbledore arrived. Both Slytherins were walking in silence and Draco let himself be lead by Snape who started making his way to his private quarters. Draco had been there numerous times; after all, Severus Snape was his godfather. Thy entered the quarters and Snape signaled the sofa.

"Please, take a seat and wait for me. I need to return to the class room."

"Yes, Sir."

Draco sat there alone in his godfather's quarters when his eyes fell on a cupboard that he knew pretty well. With a gleam in his yes and making sure there wasn't anyone around he went to the cupboard and pulled out what he needed.

*********************************************

Severus Snape rubbed the bridge of his nose feeling a headache approaching; ignoring it he entered his quarters and found Draco playing with his wand changing the colors of the furniture in the room.

"Stop that" said the man clearly annoyed, he glared at Draco when the boy stopped and left a horrible pink color on all his furniture. "Change them."

"You ordered me to stop Sir. I was merely obeying," said Draco smirking. Snape just rolled his eyes and pulled out two glasses in which he poured an amber drink. He lent Draco a glass and sat on his favorite chair. Draco lifted an amused eyebrow before sitting straight with an arrogant look on his face.

"Did you want to see me in private Sir?" Severus's lips quirked up in a small semblance of a real smile.

"You act as a spoiled brat a moment and then go back to that diplomatic behavior," said Snape, shaking his head. "You can drop the formalities Draco, no one can here you in here."

Draco smirked at those words and took a sip of his drink with small grimace on his face. Snape did the same before continuing the conversation.

"Tell me Draco, how are you doing?"

"I think you are trying to insult me" said the blond Slytherin.

"Why do you think that?" said Snape clearly confused.

"Come on, you never do this unless…my father sent you to find out," said Draco in a cold voice. Severus looked at the boy and tried to invade his mind; he found himself in front of some decent barriers.

"It seems that lately all the students in your year know about Occlumency," said Snape frowning a little remembering Potter's own barrier. "But, you are wrong Draco. Lucius did not send me. I am asking on my own free will. I can do that."

"Then why?" asked Draco with narrowed eyes. If his father wasn't the one who sent Snape then…

"I called you here because I am… concerned."

"About what…Sir?" asked Draco in cautious voice. Snape smiled at that, he did teach his Slytherins well after all.

"Your…May I say, new closeness with Mr. Potter, perhaps?" Snape said with a casual voice, his eyes fixated on Draco's.

Draco's eyes opened in surprise; the expression disappeared as soon as the boy had shown it. Snape smiled in triumph behind his glass.

"I do hope this new closeness has nothing to do with…" here Snape stopped, in a thinking pose, before speaking again. "…with your, shall we called it, crush on Potter."

Now Draco couldn't hide his emotions, he had the smallest trace of pink on his cheeks. His eyes had fear and surprise in them and Snape couldn't figure out exactly why.

Suddenly Draco stood up and left the glass on a table before giving the man his back.

"I am sorry Professor Snape; but I am afraid I do not know what you are talking about," he said in the Malfoy trademark voice.

"Are you sure? Should I remind you that nothing escapes my grasp when my Slytherins and the Potter brat are involved?" Draco turned around to see Snape looking at him with a serious expression.

"I am pretty sure Sir. Seriously, me having a crush on Potter?" said Draco with an amused smile. "That's ridiculous, or that you even propose closeness between me and him."

Both Professor and student looked at each other for a long time. Snape nodded and waved his hand at Draco.

"Good afternoon Sir." And with that Draco left a very pensive Snape behind.

****************************************

Harry woke up.

He felt a hand grabbing his and with a lazy movement he turned around to see that it was Hermione . The boy smiled; when Hermione noticed Harry was awake she hugged him hard.

"How are you feeling?" she whispered, Harry chuckled.

"Better."

"Good" she said.

"Why are we whispering?" asked Harry when Hermione let go of him.

"Because Madame Pomfrey doesn't know we are here," said Ron looking at his side, clearly annoyed by Malfoy's presence.

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry.

"We were worried as well" Harry blinked and saw Blaise beside Draco.

"We found them trying to enter the infirmary," said Ron in an accusing tone. Hermione rolled her eyes and scolded Ron, telling him to be nice.

"Well, since you're life isn't in danger anymore…" commented Draco with sarcasm. "We can continue our conversation. I bet Granger and Weasley are going to be interested as well."

Hermione and Ron turned to look at Draco with opened eyes. Harry however was remembering part of that conversation and frowned.

"Yes, that would be great," said Harry. "First, what did you found out?"

"The Second Task is going to be on the Lake." Hermione and Ron gasped in surprise and Hermione looked at Harry worried. "And you will have to go there and recover something that is going to be taken away from you."

Harry was shocked at that information. "How did you get that info Draco? Who gave it to you?"

"Ok, second. Who told you that?"

"Does it matter?" this time all those present turned to Ron. The boy merely shrugged a little uncomfortably. "What? I don't really care who gave you that information as long as it is true and helps Harry"

"But that's cheating!! You can't cheat in this contest!! Harry has to figure it out on his own!" said Hermione.

"Really Granger, what kind of world do you live in?" said Draco with his voice filled with sarcasm. "All the others are cheating, why not Potter?"

"That everyone is cheating doesn't mean that Harry had to do the same," replied Hermione, "but, you do have a point."

"I do?" asked Malfoy. "I mean I do."

Hermione let out a small smile and then turned to Harry. The boy had been silent and Hermione guessed it was because of the Task; she squeezed his hand and Harry turned to her with a smile.

"Don't worry we will figure it out."

"Oh, you shouldn't worry" said Blaise, all present turned to him and he merely smiled. "Draco has a solution already."

************************************

The young man sat at the park bench. He let the black cloak at his side and watched the black sky admiring the few stars that could be watched from there. The sound of footsteps approaching reached his ears, but he didn't mind them until they were beside him.

"Good night." It was a male voice and, when he moved his head to the side to watch carefully the person that had talked to him, he saw the police uniform on the man.

"Good night to you too," he answered with that sweet smile. The man eyed him cautiously.

"It is too late to be sitting around in the dark," said the man.

"I agree with you."

"Ok, are you mocking me? Because if you are…"

"Do you have a gun?"

"What?!" asked the man nervous, his hand went directly to the gun he had at his side. The young man however sat there calmly.

"I asked if you had a gun. You know those things you muggles use to kill each other?"

"Mu...what? Who are you?" asked the man.

"I don't think you should know. You see if I told you who am I and that I can kill you with out moving too much from this place, then you are going to tell this to someone and, eventually, someone that may understand what I was talking about would come and search for me. Of course, after doing some research on your memories to know exactly how I look."

The man stopped his rant there, then with an apologetic smile he sat straight making the nervous police pull his gun out and point it at the young man sitting on the bench.

"Oopps, I think I said too much, eh?"

Minutes later an orange light appeared in the park and the body of the police fell to the ground, his blood covering the place and three holes visible on his shirt.

The young man looked at his watched and nodded before walking away from the place singing softly some old melody.

* * *

So, this was chapter 11. How was it?

Next Chapter is the Second task, after that Sirius is finally going to make his first appearance and I am going to give more info about the young man that appear in the last chapter and this one.

Do not forget to comment!!!


	12. The Second Task

**Hello again,**

**I want to say thank you for the reviews, alerts, favorites and in general for reading the story. This is the new chapter, again thanks to Rachel Noelle that is helping me out with this. **

**Hope you enjoy the chap. **

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**The Second Task: Warnings and Consequences**

The man looked inside the room. The place was cold and had white lights that gave the room an uncomfortable atmosphere; at least it made him feel a little uneasy. He was dressed up with a black suit and a pair of glasses; he had the appearance of a very healthy man nearing his fifties. The gun to his side felt a little out of place taking into account what he was used to carrying with him as a weapon.

"It's good to see you again, Marcus," said a female voice. The man, Marcus, turned to see the old woman smiling at him with a gentle smile that he felt forced to return.

"Yes, it's been a while." He said hoping he said the right thing. The woman shook her head, amused, and Marcus sighed in relief.

"Yes, you only come here when things get this bad," she said, walking towards a body that was covered by a white blanket.

"So, this is what I am looking for?" the woman turned to him with a frown.

"Probably." She discovered the body and Marcus flinched a little, it had been a while since he last saw a dead body.

"Okay, what I am seeing? And why do you think this may interest me?" he asked. After all, muggle or not, he still was an Auror…well, he used to be, but he knew the basics of interrogation. That and he and James used to watch too much TV back when they were younger.

The woman lifted an eyebrow at that question and he felt a little nervous, as if he had said something wrong or out of character.

"These three holes; they looked like gunshot wounds," said the woman signaling the holes.

"I see. But I thought you called me because you found another case like the one on England's coast, you know with those two men that died for no apparently reason?" he said with a puzzled expression. The woman merely shook her head and signaled the body and the holes on it.

"The funny thing about this is that neither in the crime scene nor in the body could we find the shells or the bullets."

There was a minute of silence in which Marcus examined the body carefully; he put a hand near the wounds and a frown appeared on his face.

"So, that's really unusual?"

"Marcus, that's a stupid question. Of course it's unusual, unless the bullet went through the body and the one responsible for this took them away by some sort of magic, it is highly unusual that we can't find the bullets or the shells."

"Magic?" asked Marcus, frown deepening.

"I know, I know it was a bad joke but habits die hard;" said the woman, giggling a little. Marcus turned to her giving her a strained smile.

"Yeah, crazy…" he said before walking towards the exit. " Look, I have to go, but thanks for the information."

He walked away from that place with a thoughtful expression. Rumors and some unusual happenings were the main cause for his return to England. That and the Second Task was two days away, but right now he felt really tired. He sighed, walking with a disgusted expression at the mere thought of spending time in his former place. If it wasn't the only place he could rest assured that no one would find him, he certainly wouldn't even think of going back to Grimmauld Place.

*********************************

The Second Task was two days away. Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the Room of Requirement waiting for Draco and Blaise, who told them to meet there. Hermione was so excited about that place; she was looking around the room taking everything she could put her hands on. From the chairs to the small bookshelf that contained, according to her, treasures of wizardry literature.

Harry was watching her with a soft smile on his face, his heart clenching painfully every time she smiled at him or her voice sounded too excited because of a new thing she discovered. Ron, however, was sitting, looking at Hermione as if she was crazy, and the red-head let her know it. This earned him a glare from the girl, then she simply ignored him to continue her search. Harry looked down, feeling a little sad. Even if he was there with them…it wasn't the same, somehow Harry knew it would never be the same.

Two hours later Draco and Blaise finally showed up. Hermione was sitting on a chair reading a book while Harry had his back against the girl's legs. Ron was sitting on another chair and was copying the Potions homework from Harry's parchment. The three of them looked at the door and greeted at the newcomers.

"What are you doing?" asked Blaise joining Harry on the floor.

"Well, 'Mione is reading and Ron is copying the potions homework," answered Harry.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me," replied Draco with a sneer.

Ron shot him a nasty glare, his hand closing firmly on his wand. Harry rolled his eyes at Draco but decide not to say anything. Apparently that was the way Malfoys interacted with people they barely liked.

"I hope you have a good reason for meeting us here Malfoy," said Ron. "Because we don't like losing our time with people like you."

"Humph, you should be honored that I decided to meet you as well Weasley."

"Okay, stop you two," said Hermione closing her book with a loud thump. "Ron calm down and stop being on the defensive. And …Malfoy, stop provoking him."

"You have a wonderful woman there Harry, don't let her go," said Blaise wiggling his eyebrows at Harry, who snickered at the comment. Hermione blushed at that.

"I wasn't planning on that."

"Anyway, we didn't come here for that," said Draco, a little annoyed.

"No, that's true. You said you have the answer to Harry's problem. And that better be true because we don't have any idea as to how are we going to help him out for the Second Task," replied Hermione, looking with a serious expression at Draco.

The blond Slytherin smirked at that. He pulled out a small jar that contained a thing resembling a bundle of slimy, grey-green rat tails. Hermione and Ron were looking at it, fascinated and sickened at the appearance.

"What is that?" Ron asked.

"This, Weasley, is gillyweed"

"What?" this time the question came from Hermione and Ron looked at her with surprise.

"You don't know what it is?" asked Ron, Hermione shook her head and Ron let out a small laugh. "Wow, you don't know Hermione? That's huge news!"

Hermione rolled her eyes but said nothing; her attention went back to the jar and the smirking Malfoy. Harry, however, was a little worried about the whole thing. He had a small frown on his face that, apparently, only Blaise noticed.

"Where…where did you find that?" Asked Harry after a long moment.

"Well, here and there," said Draco, waving dismissively at the question and handing Harry the jar. "The important thing is that now you have something to go underwater."

"How is that going to help Harry?" asked Ron.

"He just has to eat them…"

"Eat them!!!" interrupted Ron, alarmed; he was looking from the jar to Harry. "Harry I bet he only wants to poison you!"

"Don't be stupid Weasley," growled Malfoy, "this will help him… he can eat them and then go underwater for an hour."

"How do you know that?" asked Hermione.

"Snape taught me that a long time ago."

"You stole them from him!" Draco cringed at that. Harry was looking at him kind of shocked.

"Well, if you prefer to drown in the lake I take this with me," said Draco dryly.

"No, I didn't mean that… it's just…thanks"

"You're welcome, Potter."

******************************

Harry sat in front of a parchment he had pulled out earlier in the evening. In there were written the main aspects that he needed to sort out immediately.

The first of them was the small change of events. He knew that turning back had a high risk, that many things could change for the better or the worse if one did things wrong. However, he never imagined that Crouch would disappear earlier or that Draco would steal the gillyweed for him. Another thing he didn't count on was the sudden change in Winky or the fact that he would have dreams of Voldemort ever again.

"You look troubled." Harry lifted his eyes to the portrait. In there was the young version of Salazar Slytherin looking down at him with a bored expression.

"I am."

"This has something to do with what Dumbledore has been talking about for quite some time."

"I don't know, maybe," said Harry, looking at the portrait with interest. "What has he been saying?"

"He talked about your recent illness. That you faint without a reason."

"I see…"

Dumbledore had bothered him to no end, trying to look for a good answer or explanation as to why Harry had been so tired and drained. He didn't even know himself! How could he explain that? In his time, neither Severus nor Draco had talked about his magic being drained for some simple spell.

Maybe _simple_ wasn't the exact word for that spell… but still. He could do it without any trouble back in his time. Harry looked at his wand and the box that had the horocrux inside. Maybe it was because of the horocrux; maybe the spell that was protecting it was too strong.

"He thinks you know something that you are not telling him…" Harry frowned at that. Slytherin was giving him a smug look and his eyes were shinning with something Harry couldn't identify.

"Well, there is something I am hiding from him, from my friends, from everybody" exclaimed Harry with a shrug.

"Yes, time travel can be such a dangerous thing…"

"What are you talking about?" Harry's eyes narrowed and he looked at Slytherin carefully.

"Well, it is kind of obvious that there are things that are changing, or more specifically you are changing," said Slytherin, looking down at Harry. "Those changes can do many things and it doesn't matter how good your intentions are there are always consequences…at least that's what Merlin used to tell us."

Harry's eyes opened in surprise at that; he looked at the young Slytherin that was looking at him with an expressionless face.

"Merlin? Did you know Merlin? As in…_Merlin_?" asked Harry, quite surprised and shocked at that revelation. Slytherin nodded his head.

"Of course we knew him! He thought us a lot back when we were still young. Even younger than here."

"Wow, I never imagined… I mean the books don't say anything about that"

"Well, books can't know everything. At least…" Slytherin trailed off and looked at Harry directly in the eye. "At least not the normal ones."

"Normal ones?"

There was a moment of silence; Harry was looking at Slytherin with a frown but the young boy didn't say anything else. Instead he moved in the portrait and smirked down at Harry.

"What do you say if we pick up where we left last time?"

Harry wanted to ask what the young Slytherin mean but found it futile. After the first try he picked up the bowl with the water and started doing the exercise that Slytherin was asking him to do.

*************************************

"I know she must be around here…" said Ron with a hint of worry in his voice. Harry watched him in amusement as Ron looked around trying to find Hermione. "Damn, what could possibly be so important for Professor McGonagall that she had to take Hermione away?!"

"I don't know Ron; I bet she will be here once the Task begins."

"Aren't you worried or mad at her?" asked Ron.

"Why? Should I be?" replied Harry. "Like I said she'll probably appear. Don't worry."

"I guess you're right…okay then, good luck," said Ron, waving at Harry. Harry waved back and started making his way towards the lake.

Harry stood near the lake. He looked at the stand where the judges were sitting; the black-haired boy saw that Fudge had joined the judges' post; he was smiling and talking animatedly with the other judges. Harry's eyes drifted to the side where he found himself looking directly into Moody; the man was looking at him with apprehension, an expression that disappeared as soon as he saw Harry looking at him.

"Ok, Champions. Let's begin the Second Task."

Ludo Bagman explained shortly what they were supposed to do. Harry fidgeted in his spot, anxious to start the Task and finish it as soon as he could. While he knew that Hermione wasn't in immediate danger that didn't mean he liked the prospect of her being underwater more than necessary.

Harry didn't lose time eating the gillyweed on the surface. He dove while still chewing the plant; it didn't take long until the plant started taking effect. The cold water felt refreshing and welcoming; Harry looked around before moving at full speed to the center of the lake.

He stopped in a dark spot and looked around carefully, when he was sure that he was alone a smirk formed on his face. Suddenly, he started moving his hands in the well-known movements he had been practicing in his own time and in the Room of Requirement. The water around him moved to his will, over and over again he worked his hands until the water around him formed some kind of column. A shadow caught his attention making him lose concentration; the column dispersed in a small explosion sending Harry deeper in the lake.

'_Damn, __have__ to remember that I can't lose my concentration like that…I just hope __no one__ noticed this.'_

Harry looked around searching for the shadow he saw earlier but found nothing. He shrugged and went back to swimming towards the village were the merpeople lived.

After twenty minutes Harry found the village. The place was just as he remembered it, the music coming from the group around the 'items' was relaxing to the ears, Harry swam faster towards the place where Hermione was tied up. However, when he arrived to the center of the village the music ended and the merpeople around it turned to look at him.

Harry fidgeted nervously; that hadn't happened the last time. He looked around and saw that all eyes were on him; trying to look calm he turned and freed Hermione from the ties that had her on the tail of the merperson stone.

"I do hope that this time around you only take the person you were meant to free," said a voice behind him, Harry froze on the spot, holding Hermione tightly against him, wand at the ready. "Even if the person isn't the same."

The voice was hard and commanding with a hint of sweetness in it which made it even more strange and captivating. Harry turned around to see the Merchieftainess in front of him. Murcus, the mermen chief, was as ferocious looking as the last time Harry saw her. The Merchieftainess was looking at him with what Harry could only describe as a smirk.

"How?" he tried to ask but the only thing that left his mouth were bubbles. However, she seemed to understand what he was asking, or at least guess.

"There are certain exceptions in this world to the trap of time," she said, swimming around Harry. "We, merpeople, are not tied to that as human's are."

Harry nodded his head, uncertain of what could that mean, Murcus stopped in front of him and looked at him directly in the eye.

"We also can make contact with presences that not even humans know about." A moment of silence then, "and that presence has left a message for you."

'_A message?' _Thought Harry looking around. What was she talking about? Who was that 'presence'? What message could they give to him? When Harry looked at the Merchieftainess again she was looking at him with a serious expression.

"You have changed far too much Harry Potter. Time is a delicate thing just as fate is. Be careful, because for every change there is a price to pay."

Both Harry and the merchief looked at each other for a few seconds; Harry heard the merpeople start singing again. However, his eyes and attention were firm on the merchief, who returned his stare with the same intensity.

"Good luck in your crusade Harry Potter. I can see that is not going to be an easy task for you." With that said she left.

The next minutes passed in a blur. Harry wasn't paying attention to the congratulations or the screams and cheers coming from the students. He tried to smile at Hermione who was hugging him over and over again; he tried to talk normally when Ron asked him what had happened.

"You did it Harry! You did it!!" said Hermione, "now you're in the first place!!!"

Yes, Harry had done it, but at what price? Harry's thoughts left him for a moment when he felt Hermione's lips on him. He kissed her back a little more passionately that he meant to; Hermione broke the kiss with a blush on her face and a happy grin. Harry sighed contently; he shouldn't worry too much…there was still time, right?

And with that last thought he left the place with Hermione and Ron beside him, talking about the great party that awaited them at the Gryffindor tower.

*****************************

He sat on a bar, looking at the muggles dance, talk and drink without a care in the world. A soft smile appeared on his face at the mere thought of all of them being, in a few years, under the control of his Master. It was a matter of time, muggles and wizards would bow before him.

He took the bottle with that strange liquid to his lips taking another sip of the drink. Beer they called it; it wasn't that good, but it wasn't that bad either. He looked at the watch on his wrist. The Second Task had passed and now the only thing that was left was for his Master to be revived and then he would do what he was sent to do… Kill Harry Potter. His Master had ordered him explicitly to kill the brat after he was brought back to life; if he did that he was allowed to conserve that body.

"Oh sorry!" said a black-haired girl. She was smiling at him shyly; he looked at her puzzled for a moment before returning the smile.

"No need to be sorry. Accidents happen," he said; the girl, for some reason giggled.

"Yes, I'm Amber," she said with a weird gleam in her eyes. He couldn't understand humans and more specifically muggles. His Master had said that he was allowed to have control over that body so…it wouldn't do any harm to have some fun.

"It's a pleasure Amber." A moment of silence in which the girl leaned over expectantly, then with another giggle.

"How may I call you?"

"Oh, where are my manners" he said smiling at her. "You may call me Nagini."

* * *

That was dramatic! I really like this chapter it was a little difficult to write, but I think it turned out well.

What do you think?

Until next time!


End file.
